Missing Half Of Me (PHAN)
by Phelpsgirlxxx
Summary: Phan! Everyone in this world has a soul mate. Sometimes, it just takes them a while to find them. (Self Harm warnings.) (Phan) (BoyXBoy) Kickthestickz
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I am still doing my Harry Potter one's I just wanted to test how this one would do. It is on my account as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dan and Phil. (Probably for the best though)**

Chapter One  
I was waiting. I had just turned fifteen, and yet I still hadn't found my soul mate. My younger sisters Ivy who was nine had found hers at five, and my other sister Marie who was seven had found hers at two when she had started nursery. Mum always told me to cheer up, I would find my soul mate soon, but I wanted to find them. I was the only one at school who hadn't found theirs, in my class at least. It upset me that everyone was happy with their soul mate, and yet I still had to find mine.  
I should probably explain what I am talking about. When you were born, you had a birth mark on your hand. Everyone had one, no matter who you were. In the world there was one more person who had the same mark on their hand in the exact same place. They were your soul mates. Most people found theirs quite quickly. I was one of the unlucky few who had to wait.  
It was said that when you did find your soul mate, you would know. I had spoken to my Mum, and she said that you feel a strong pull to them, and you just know. She said it was hard to explain. I couldn't wait to meet mine. I needed mine. My chest hurt when I thought about it, and it was hard to get out of my mind.  
" Mum, when am I going to find my soul mate? I need them." I whined.  
" I know, I know."  
She pulled me into a hug, and I relaxed against her as she stroked my short hair. I sighed before pulling back, and smiling at her before walking away. I looked in on my sisters, and they smiled at me waving. They were playing with Marie's dolls. Their soul mates were coming around for tea. I knew that Ivy pitied me, as she wasn't that old, and she had found her soul mate years ago, and yet I was still waiting.  
I walked into my room, flopping onto my bed, and staring up at my Muse posters on wall. The other wall was full of my chemical romance and Panic! At the disco. I loved those bands. I closed my eyes, after looking at the clock to see that it was only midday. I knew I should have eaten some lunch as I had also skipped breakfast, but I didn't really want to.  
I sighed burying my head into my pillow, and trying to fall asleep. I was so uncomfortable, so I kicked my shoes and jeans off, flinging them into a corner, and sliding under the covers. Eventually I must have fallen asleep, as the next thing I knew Mum was yelling at me for dinner.  
" PHIL DINNER!" She screamed.  
" Coming Mum!" I shouted back.  
I sighed, slipping my jeans back on, before slowly walking downstairs. Everyone was smiling as they sat around the table. I smiled back, though I was sure most of them noticed it was more of a grimace rather than a smile. I sat down. Everyone had their soul mate with them. Three sets of adults with their soul mates, two kids with their soul mates, and me. Everyone was happy but me.  
I nibbled at the chicken on my plate, not really hungry. Ten minutes later I excused myself, and walked back upstairs and opened my laptop. I had already done all of my homework, so I got out a book, and I began to start reading. I was instantly transported to the world of spells and magic. I loved the Harry Potter books, and I was sad that there were no more films or books.  
Mum's Pov  
" Have you spoken to him Amelia?" They asked me.  
" Yeah, but it doesn't seem to be much help. He just sits there."  
" Maybe he's depressed." Ivy's soul mates Dad said.  
" That is a possibility." I agreed.  
Ivy's Pov  
After dinner, us four kids went back into the living room to watch tv. Yet we decided to talk about Phil a bit first. I was sat with my soul mate Liam, who was holding my hat slightly, while Marie sat with her soul mate Michael. Phil wasn't happy, not at all. He just moped around most of the time.  
" We need to help him find his soul mate!" Marie declared clapping her hands excitedly.  
" It's not that easy." I told her.  
" Oh." She said looking disheartened, and pouting slightly.  
" But we can help him as much as possible." I said trying to cheer her up.  
" How are we going to do that?" Michael asked.  
" Well, we can just distract him as much as possible." Liam said.  
" Great idea. Now what?" Marie asked.  
" All we have to do is spend as much time around him as possible without making him annoyed at us." I said.  
" What about when he's at school?" Michael asked.  
" Ah." Liam said biting his lip as he tended to do when he was thinking hard.  
" Now that, I don't have any idea." I said.  
" We'll come up with something." Liam said positively.  
Phil's Pov  
When I awoke again it was the morning, and I sighed. All I had at school was the looks of pity sent my way. No friends. I did have a few friends, Chris and Pj, but they were too lovey dovey with each other. I loved them of course, but I longed for my other half. Had I done smoething wrong? In my previous life had I done something to make God hate me? Was that why it was taking so long?  
I sighed, getting my book on soul mates my Mum had given me. She had told me to read up all about it. I didn't see why it wasn't going to be helpful. I was eventually going to find my soul mate surely. I checked the time and saw it was half past eight. I had no idea what I had done with the past hour and a half since I woke up, so I decided against going to school.  
When I had told Chris and Pj that I needed some time apart from them, they told me that when I found my soul mate, they would welcome me back with open arms. I had thanked them, and they had hugged me before we split off in our own ways. I sighed again, getting to the right page of the book.  
Soul mates  
Soul mates are the exact compatible partner for each individual are many ways that someone can work out who their soul mate is. A soul mate has an identical birth mark to their other half. When a person comes into contact (not necesserily physical) they will feel a rush of heat and their heart will speed up as well as their soul screaming at them to tell them that their mate is within their vicinity.  
There is no normal time to find find your soul mate, but in history the latest it has ever been recorded to be is eighteen years old. It is normally an unusual case that the person finds their soul mate after the age of 10. If they do find them after the age of ten, there can be many side effects for the person who hasn't found theirs.  
I sighed, that was so me, and I knew the world was against me so there was a chance that I would be one of the people to find them after the age of eighteen. Just because the entire world hated me.  
History of soul mates  
Soul mates have always been recorded down within history, and there has never been anyone in History who has not able to find their soul mate. Their are a massive link between soul mates, so they do die on the same day, as the soul cannot live without it's other half when the other half is no longer situated on earth.  
I sighed. I wanted my soul mate. How much longer would I have to wait for them? I wasn't bothered whether they were a boy or a girl, I wanted them just to be here. I wanted to be comforted by them. It wasn't the same with my family. I knew they loved me, but they didn't love me the way I craved love.  
I wanted someone to hold me in their arms on me hold them. I wanted my soul mate. I sighed knowing that I was being moany. There were others in the world who hadn't found theirs. Some older that me, but more than anything I wanted mine. I realised it was selfish of me. I didn't like being selfish. I knew it was wrong to be selfish, but when my soul mate was on my mind I couldn't think of anyone else, and that killed me.  
" Phil are you in there?" My fathers voice came through the door.  
" Yeah." I said.  
I tried to wipe away the tears I hadn't even remembered that began to pour. I didn't want to look weak. I knew my father wouldn't judge me, but I had to be strong. I was their oldest kid, and they expected me to be there. They expected me to be strong, or at least that was my expectation for myself. Why couldn't I have found my soul mate early like my sisters?  
" Can I come in son?" He asked.  
" Yeah." I replied weakly, knowing the tearful flow was not going to end soon.  
He came in, and smiled at me sorrowfully as he came in and sat on the edge of my bed, and he wrapped me into his arms, and stroked my hair. I just rested my head on his shoulder as he told me to cry it all out.  
" Phil, we are taking you out of school until you find your soul mate. You've already completed your GCSE's being in the more advanced groups anyway, but I know how important finding your soul mate is to you."  
" Really?" I asked looking at him after taking a deep breath.  
" Really. We, your mother and I, think it will be best."  
" Dad, how old were you when you met mum?"  
" Does it really matter Phil? I don't think it will help in your situation."  
" Please Dad."  
" Three." He said.  
" Okay." I said, feeling slightly worse.  
" Do you want to get some more sleep Phil? What's your locker code? I promised I would send it to your Mum so that she could get your things from your locker."  
" Thanks Dad."  
" Get some more sleep Phil."  
" Okay, thanks Dad."  
" No problem."  
He tucked me in like he used to when I was a kid, closing the book and putting it on the table before he closed the door slightly. I wished sleep would come, but it wouldn't. I waited until I heard the door close, knowing that Dad would be off to work. I slipped into my ensuite, and I picked up my blade, slicing it against my thighs and arms.  
I had that problem. Sometimes I couldn't control how much I cut, and the next thing I knew I had scars littering my body that would be difficult to hide. I sighed. Was it possible for soul mates to hate each other? I knew the answer to that before the question had fully formed in my head. No. No it wasn't possible. They can have arguments, but apart from that...  
I shook my head, wiping away the blood that was pouring from my wrists before pulling my sleeves back down and going into my room again. I got my phone out of my pockets, and checked my bank account. I had been saving up since I was six. I had fourteen thousand pounds in my bank, and that surprised me greatly.  
' Enough.' My mind told me.  
I grabbed my biggest bag from underneath my bed, and crammed most of my clothes, my money that I had at home with me, which turned out to be five hundred in my piggy bank and fifty one pounds lying about, lion, my straightners, my tooth brush and paste, my hair brush, my phone and charger, my laptop, my ipod and earphones before zipping it up, and getting some paper and a pen from the kitchen, and I was beyond glad there was no one in the house.  
I picked my rucksack up and placed my passport in it, as well as my pencil case and a little toy of each of my sisters so that I could think of them while I was away before getting the paper and began writing a letter to my parents.  
Mum, Dad, Ivy and Marie,  
I love you all, unconditionally. However I need to find them. The one for me is out there, I know it. I need to find them. I can't do this, I need them. I will miss you guys so much. Don't worry about me, I have enough money to do this, besides I don't think I will be gone too long. I need to find the one that I am meant to be with.  
Don't try and find me, I have no idea where I am going to be going, but I will try and communicate with you when it is possible, but I don't want to run out of money, so it won't be that often. I just want to find them. I haven't thought of what will happen when that happens, something might change, or it might now. Well I mean it will change obviously, I will no longer be lonely.  
I love you all guys, stay safe.  
Phil x  
I sighed before running upstairs, realising I had left my razor. I placed it in my suitcase which was the bag I had gotten from under my bed, before I looked back at the house. I was going to miss it, but I needed to find them. Where ever they were, they were probably feeling the same as me, according to my book.  
I turned around, walking up the road to the bus station, and I didn't look back.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I am really enjoying writing this, so this chapter was written pretty quickly in the early hours of the morning, so there might be a few mistakes. Cat x Just to clarify this story is set in 2007.**

**Bye Fronds**

Chapter Two Phil's Pov

I got the bus to London from Manchester, and it took ages. I was greatly surprised that my charge on my ipod had lasted the whole journey, but it had. When I got there, it was still early. I must have left my house around ten in the morning, and it was now around half twelve, and I was hungry.

As soon as I got off the bus and thanked the driver, I went in search for some cheap food. I didn't want to spend too much money on unneccesery goods. It was only me, and I wasn't all that fussy about eating too much food nowadays, but I had been two days without, and my vision was beginning to blur, so I decided it was time that I ate.

I found a McDonalds just off a side street, and I ordered a kids meal, giving the toy to a little kid on my way out. I didn't need it. Also the little unelectronic furby scared me. I sat down on a bench, holding tightly on to my suitcase and rucksack. I didn't want to get robbed, as London was a much bigger place than I was use to.

I finished it off, as well as my chocolate milkshake really quickly, before I set off again. For some reason I was exhausted just like I had been for the past couple of weeks, and with it being two in the afternoon, I decided if I was to find a bed and breakfast, and put my cases in there, and then search around. I didn't want to spend any more five days in London, including that one, so if I could cover as much as was possible in each time, then I had more of a chance of finding them.

I signed into a b&amp;b that turned out to only cost around fifteen pound per night, which I was glad was incredibly cheap. It also had free wifi, which was great as I had to look up something before going out. I had forgotten my book on soul bonds at home, and I needed to look something up.

I looked up how close you would have to be to your soul mate to feel the attraction to them. It was within twenty miles. This was good, as it meant I had less area to cover within London. As long as I did a certain radius, and made sure that even if I didn't step foot in a certain place, I was at some point within a twenty mile radius of it, it meant that I was able to know if they were near.

As soon as I finished, I made sure my things were hidden in my room, as I was particuarly paronoid. I was only fifteen with no muscles to speak of, so there was no way I would be able to fight anyone off if they attacked me. I needed to do something to find my soul mate, and though to some people this may have seemed extreme, they didn't know me. They didn't know the pain I was feeling. Sure they may feel pain themselves, but pain was different to every person, and it always demanded to be felt.

I left, smiling at the woman at the desk as I left. She smiled back, but she seemed kind of exhausted. I shook my head, knowing she would be asleep by the time I got back. I wondered whether there was anyone to actually change with her at any point, or did she just spend the whole day doing that boring job.

I decided the best way to do this, to make sure that I could visit every place was to take the London bus routes, which go every where, and run very late. With this, there was no chance that I was going to miss any place within twenty miles. It didn't cost me all that much for an all week ticket either. I managed to go many places listening to music on my phone, and yet nothing.

I explained to the driver what I was doing, so he didn't have to ask why I wasn't getting off the bus, and he was fine with it. He admitted he hadn't found his soul mate until he was twelve which was pretty late for some. He understood, ushering me onto the bus, and I took a seat and plugged my head phones into my phone.

I would know if I got the pull, and the bus driver said he would stop. I was willing to walk miles for my soul mate, but that day, even after sitting on five different buses, and getting back to the B&amp;B at around eleven thirty that night. I collapsed onto my bed, after checking everything was still there,and putting my phone and ipod on charge, and fell asleep fully clothed.

When I woke up again, it was the next morning. I paid for another night before I got the things I needed for that day. Before leaving the B&amp;B, I had looked up all the bus services in London, and crossed off the ones I had done the day before. I still had a lot to go, though, so I knew that I needed to get more done. I had to get as much as I could in a day. Food didn't matter. I just needed drinks, and if I remembered to put them into my bag each day, I wouldn't even have to get off the bus, unless it was to change to a new line.

As I sat listening to Muse Supremacy on my phone, I thought over things people had told me. Chris and Pj especially. We were all still friends, we were just not hanging out as much anymore, but when I got my person, we would. I was sure of it. I remembered something Chris had once said to me, it seemed to fit in with how I was feeling at the moment.

" Everything is a waste of time if it isn't making you happy. make sure you are actually happy when doing something and you're not actually doing it to compensate for something missing in your life." Chris had told me.

I remembered thinking hard over what he had meant by that. There were many things, but I was sure he was refering to my specific situation. Did he mean don't try and fill the missing gap I had within myself with my family, as it wasn't the same, and it cheered me up, but it didn't make me happy, and between the two, there was a lot of difference. He knew it, I knew it, and Pj knew it.

I decided to text them. I wanted them to know what I was doing. They were my best friends, I had no idea whether they still identified me as one of them, but in my head I did. I identified myself as one of them, and I hoped they still wanted me to be their friend. I had to text them, I knew that much.

**Chris, Pj I am finding my soul mate. I've left, but I'll be back. I am in London, in my opinion it was the best place to start. I think with it being the biggest place in England, the capital, if they are able to look for me, they might look there, and also as there is so much living space there, there is room for them to live. So many chances. Phil x**

I pressed send, nervously, wanting to know if they would actually reply.

_**Hey Phil,**_

_**It's Chris and Pj, we are glad that you are doing what is going to make you happy. You are still our best friend, and we are going to be here as soon as you get back. How are your arms? Are you still doing it? I can't wait to meet whoever your soul mate is, and I bet you can't either. But it will be worth it Phil, I know it.**_

_**Pj (and Chris) xx**_

I sighed. I felt so much better. Panic! At the Disco came on, and I hummed along quietly as it played. The music relaxed me, as I thought up my new reply. I wanted to make sure it was the perfect reply to this. I didn't want to make mistakes, and by keeping my mind busy, I didn't dwell on the fact that I had yet to find my person.

**Chris, Pj,**

**Guys I have missed you. I hope we are still friends, though I will understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore. I need to find them. I know they are in England, I can feel it. Apparently, according to the internet that is, that the bond between me and the person would be stretched even further if we weren't in the same country. So I have some information, but I need more.**

**However, only now I can hope and dream. I am searching. I am dreaming. Maybe one day, my dream will come true. I can't wait to meet them too! You will be the first to meet them after my parents, and sisters, as if they decide to come back with me, they are going to need to come to my house, and yeah.**

**I will send you the first photo of them though. I hope that's okay. If you don't want me to get in touch, just message me, and I'll stop. I swear.**

**Phil xxx**

I let out a breath. I wanted to find my soul mate, and I was going to. I had to! They were here somewhere, maybe they were just out of the radius. Maybe they were looking for me too. I swore to myself, whoever they were, where they were, they would find me, or I'd find them. I needed them, and I hoped they needed me.

_**Phil,**_

_**OF COURSE WE WANT TO BE FRIENDS! We are best friends! Always have been, always will be! We want that photo. We can't wait for you to meet them. Chris and I have been all lovey dovey for years, and it was only three weeks ago that it broke you, and you had a lot of self restraint, and you didn't try and ruin who we are, because you didn't want us to be all lovey dovey. You are one of the most unselfish, kind, loving people we have ever met, and whoever ends up with you deserves everything!**_

_**Yeah we want to meet them as well. Find them Phil. Get the happiness you deserve! Chase the love and find it. Be happy Phil! We will be here when you get back. Chase those dreams, and we know if you set your heart to it, you will achieve it.**_

_**Good lucky Philly**_

_**Pj and Chris**_

I decided to give it a while before I replied. I didn't want to see too eager, but I did want someone to talk to, and surely they were meant to be in class. I couldn't distract them from work. They were going to be happy together, married, maybe even adopting kids, but to be able to raise kids they needed money, which meant rich parents or a job. As neither of their parents were totally rich, I mean we all had a fair bit of money, but they would still need to work for a little bit.

I changed buses, and my stomach grumbled. I ignored it. It had been two days since I had eaten, but being hungry was not an option that I had time for. I drank some more juice, before I sat down on the bus, travelling more and more. Still nothing happened. I didn't feel a pull, and there was nothing to say that my soul mate was in London, and I decided when I got back to the B&amp;B I would think through my options and choices.

I got back to the bed and breakfast by half nine that night, and I automatically placed my phone and ipod on charge before getting out my map of London and my pencil case as well as my laptop. I had perfectly planned out where I was going to go, and when I was going to go there, but as I marked off the places I had been over the past two days on the map, I realised that I had covered every distance within London that would lead me to within twenty miles of each place, and that surprised me. I didn't remember sitting for so long on the buses, but I had apparently, and now it was time for me to move on.

I sighed. I grabbed the diary I had hidden at the bottom of my bag. I crossed London off, and decided to write an entry. I knew that if I kept track of it, one day when someone asked, I could tell them of what happened to me, and if I did get killed on the mission to find my one love, then I would have something personal that they could hand over to my family.

**Dear Diary,**

**I have spent two days in London, and already I have covered every part of London. Well, not exactly, but I have been in every part of London within a twenty mile radius of where my soul mate could be, yet still nothing. I know I should be happy that I have cleared one place of my list. One less place on the list of where they could be in England, but there are so many places, and yet I have no idea where to start looking for them.**

**The list has a few that I could go to:**

**Leeds**

**Hull**

**Harrogate**

**Beverly**

**Pocklington**

**Selby**

**York**

**Oxford**

**There are a whole load of places in England, and these are the main ones I want to focus on. However, I cannot tell which direction my soul mate is in. They could be north, east, south, west, or they could be moving locations looking for me. If that is the case, then I have less chance of finding them.**

**I have cut another eight times today. I am loosing it. Nothing other that my soul mate comes to my mind nowadays, excluding Chris and Pj who I have been texting. I forgot about my family! What sort of person does that? Not a good one, I know that much.**

**Maybe I am going mad. I know that there is a certain point that has negative consequences, if you don't find them for a certain amount of time, but from what I remember it was around seventeen that it happens. Does that mean that I am going insane early?**

**I did google it, but I never know what to believe on that site. I have to agree with some of what they say, but with this, I don't want to believe it. I couldn't, yet I know what it told me to be true.**

**I had a slightly higher brain capacity than everyone else. I matured faster, meaning by the age of two, I was ready to find my soul mate to be my friend, where as it took someone who was considered normal at least until they were fourish to find them. Some found them early, but it never really had any effect on them, but maturing early did have a consequence.**

**They say seventeen before the breakdown. What if because I matured earlier I have a chance of breaking down earlier? I can't allow that to happen. I need to find them. If this was the case, finding them should be a major priority, that may end up with me finding them, or us both dying. I NEED TO FIND THEM!**

**I am going to York next.**

Early the next morning with all my things packed up I got the train to York. I knew from London it took three and a half hours by car, but by train it was so much quicker and easier. I got to York, and I found a nice bed and breakfast. It was nice and calm. They let me stay for ten pound a night. I looked at what I had left from the money I had brought with me, not including the money on my card, I had five hundred left. I paid for fifty nights, gave my name at the front desk, in case anyone wanted to know where I was, and I secluded myself into the room, writing down the mere things that I thought might be useful.

**Phillip (Phil) Michael Lester**

**30th January 1992**

**Lived with parents in Manchester.**

**Looking for soul mate,**

I sighed, closing my eyes, and slumping down in the bed. All my things were once more on charge as needed, and I closed my eyes tiredly. I had started having headaches, and at random moments my mind would tune out, and hours would have passed without me noticing it.

When I woke up again, I had no idea what day it was. I didn't let that bother me. I just curled back to where I had been laid, and decided to just let myself lie there.


	3. Chapter 3

**An: Sorry to whoever reviewed saying they didn't finish the first chapter because I included the word soul mate too many times. Well sorry, but this is a story about soul mates. I had to write it. The first chapter has the whole introduction in it, it had to be mentioned. Thanks to everyone else who reviewed with positive comments.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dan and Phil.**

Chapter Three -Dan's Pov- 1 week later

I was fine, but I kept getting sorts of twinges in my mind whenever I thought of my soul mate. I hoped it didn't mean they were hurt. I had turned sixteen recently, and it was getting towards summer time, and yet I hadn't found my soul mate. I had spoken to my parents, who had decided to fund me wandering around looking for my soul mate.

This I was incredibly glad of. I needed my soul mate. It wasn't easy being one of the ones without a soul mate, and I had a sort of feeling that something wasn't right with my soul mate at that moment. I realized it when I kept getting twinges that clearly weren't my own in my head, and I knew that I would have to increase how long I was looking each day.

I had two friends that had come with me. They were soul mates as well. They had always been there when I needed them, and they had refused to let me go off by myself in fear that I would get hurt as I was pretty clumsy. I couldn't help it though, I just didn't really pay attention to where I was going most of the time, and when I wasn't paying attention I would crash into something or fall over.

" So where's next then?" I asked my friend George.

" Okay, you have a choice of three." He said.

" What three?" I asked, tapping my foot anxiously.

I just wanted to find my soul mate to reassure myself that they were safe. I needed them, and I was sure that they needed me, so prolonging the amount of time we spent apart wasn't a good idea.

" Right, we can go to York, Leeds or Harrogate."

I thought it through. Leeds was definitely bigger than York and Harrogate, meaning that there were more places that he could be in Leeds. We had all been travelling for months, and we had visited all of Scotland and England except those three locations.

" Leeds." I said surely.

" Okay."

I was from South Hamptom originally, but of all the years I had lived there, I had never met my soul mate, so as soon as I turned sixteen I left along with my friends, and we are now searching for my soul mate whom we hoped to find soon.

We got on a bus to Leed's and as soon as we got there, we decided to get something to eat. It had been hours since breakfast, and my stomach was growling like mad. We ate in a small cafe, and it was nice and peaceful while we discussed our plan.

" Okay, first Dan you have grown a bit, so before we search, you need some more t-shirts." George's soul mate Megan said.

" Fine." I sighed itching at the back of my hand.

We finished eating and paid, and they dragged me from the shop and into a shopping centre. It seemed to take hours of them dragging me around before we were done. It was already late, so we ate tea before finding a hotel to stay in.

I was annoyed by the waste of day that we had just spent doing something that I really considered pointless, but I did have to admit that some of my t-shirts had gotten a bit small on me, and that I definitely needed to change them.

" Guys, wasn't that a waste of time! I want to find my soul mate." I whined.

" We know Daniel, but we can't have you looking like a scruff when we find them, can we?" Megan said kind of patronizingly.

" Fine." I said a few moments later when I knew what she was saying was right.

When we got into our hotel room for the night I flopped down on my bed, plugged my earphones in, and decided to ignore the world. I wanted my soul mate, and this seemed unfair that both them and I had to wait so long to find each other. Maybe I was still being paid back for the bible incident, it didn't seem fair though.

I sighed, twisting and turning until I was under the covers. I buried my head into the pillow, still listening to music I fell asleep.

Megan's Pov

" George, we need to find his soul mate."

" And soon." He agreed.

" He deserves to be happy as much as the next person, but without having a soul mate, that's not going to be easy. Not in the slightest."

" Right. We only have Leeds, York and Harrogate to cover. As we are sure they are in England, they have to be in one of these places."

" Right."

" So this trip is nearly over. There's not that much longer in Leeds, and then if we go to York and then Harrogate we are sure to find them."

" Okay."

Dan's Pov

When I woke up, it was morning, and I grabbed some cereal from the kitchen. I sat at the table eating it, waiting for Megan and George to wake up. It was half an hour later that they did, and they seemed to be ready for the day.

They told me to get dressed, and I did, taking care to straighten my hair. Everyone said it looked good when it was hobbit like, but I didn't like it. I liked it straight, even if everyone else tended to disagree with me.

When I was done, I grabbed my bag, and followed them out of the hotel, making sure the keys were safely in my pocket. Our tactic was to get buses. It had been I who suggested it, as it was what I knew we had to do. They had asked why we couldn't just walk around, but I had insisted on using buses. They just thought I was lazy. I wasn't. I just wanted to, it seemed like the thing I was meant to do, and I couldn't explain it, not really.

We spent a long exhausting day on the buses, and still nothing. Megan and George were curled up with each other most of the time, and it made me kind of jealous that I had no one to do that with. I just sat there, waiting and listening to music. I would find my soul mate, it was inevitable.

Getting back to the hotel, we ate tea before we went in our own seperate ways to bed. We had covered the whole of Leeds in one day, and it amazed me. It meant only two places left, and then I would be able to find my soul mate! I couldn't wait.

Megan and George had told me that York was the next one on our list. My mind wouldn't settle down. I could hear George's snores from the next room along, indicating that they were both probably asleep.

I sighed. My brain was feeling way too active to actually want to settle down. I had energy within my mind, even though my body was exhausted. I got out my laptop, and put a film on. Hedwigs theme began playing, and I hummed along to it. When the film, I began watching it, laid on my bed.

When the film was done, I was surprised to see it was three in the morning, and I was feeling tired. That I was grandly glad of. I curled into a ball, and I finally fell asleep. I couldn't wait for the fact that I was going to find my soul mate. It had to be soon, I knew it. Also the fact that there wasn't many other places we could go and find them.

I curled into a ball, and slowly and steadily I drifted off to sleep. When I woke up again, I was surprised to see it was midday. I had expected it to be only around eight in the morning. George and Megan smiled at me as I woke up.

" Are we going then?"

" No, we are waiting till tomorrow." Megan said.

" WHAT!" I shouted.

" Calm down. It's too late to go now Dan, just calm down."

" But my soul mate."

" I know."

I took a deep breath.

" Fine. I'm off back to bed then."

I went to the room that I was staying in, and I slumped into bed. Why didn't they understand? I heard their bedroom door click, and it clicked in my mind. They wouldn't go. However, I could go by myself. I was old enough, and Mum always said to fight for what you believe in. I believe that I should find my soul mate, so I should fight for it.

I packed all my things up, and snuck from my room. No one was there, and the exit was directly opposite me. I closed my door quitely, ears pricking for any noise in case they realised what I was doing and tried to make me wait one more day. Waiting one more day wasn't what I wanted to do.

I wanted my soul mate so badly, that I wasn't willing to wait. I would walk through wind and fire to find my soul mate. I need them, and according to some book that one of my other friends called Troye showed me once, they would want me just as much. His soul mate Tyler had agreed.

I left the building, nobody was in the reception, so they couldn't say they had seen me leave. I left, looking for a bus to York, and found one that was due to set off in ten minutes. As long as they didn't work out what I was doing, I was fine. I knew to get off at York Station, and from there, I could see.

The bus came, and I let out a breath. I was so releaved, and yet no one had noticed I was missing. I didn't expect them to for another few hours yet, meaning I had more time to escape and find my soul mate without them.

The bus journey lasted hardly anything really. I listened to music the whole way, and I was surprised about how pretty York actually was. The station was busy, and opposite it was the bar walls. You were able to walk all around them, and could see and learn things on them. There was a hill which they were on top of, and there were blossom trees growing on the hill.

I shook my head, focusing on what I needed to know. I stopped, but I didn't feel anything. I knew York was small, and I had been here once before with my Mum when I was younger, so I knew that if I got into the middle of town, I would be within twenty miles of them. However I did know there were a lot of villages around here that I needed to look at.

" DAN HOWELL!" Someone shouted.

I turned around, and Megan and George were stood behind me. Megan looked furious. I backed away slightly, and then I felt it. The tug, it was coming from the left. I could feel it, and the urge was so strong and I couldn't see anyone else, just a bright stream of red light leading me away from whoever I had been talking to before.

I turned on my heel, and ran in the right direction.

George's Pov

We found Dan, and he stepped back when we approached him. His eyes grew wide, and he blushed before spinning on his heel and running off in a direction. I shared a look with Megan, and she grinned and nodded.

We followed him.

We knew Dan had found his soul mate.

He had felt the bond.

We were hoping they weren't too many miles away.

We ran after Dan as he fled down the streets. Sometimes he made sharp turns, and we nearly crashed into a few people, shouting out that our friend was finding their soul mate and that we had to stay with them and that we couldn't loose them.

People were understanding.

I wasn't surprised. York was actually voted to have the politest people, where as in Harrogate the people were the happiest. This was within England, and I hoped it meant that Dan's soul mate would be really kind.

We followed him to a B&amp;B, and he ran in. We had to spend time explaining what was happening to the owner, who smiled. Dan walked off while we were talking, and then a squawked sort of yelp came from the room in which Dan's soul mate was staying.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I do not own Dan nor do I own Phil. People are not possessions.**

Chapter Four- George's Pov

We ran in, and Dan was huddled over what seemed to be a body, though it was breathing. We ran over, and he was holding a guy with black hair, and a fringe a bit like Dan's but to the other side. He was really pale, and I wondered whether he was normally that pale. Dan was pressing kisses to his face and to his nose and hands, yet the person was still out cold.

" Dan, come on, lift him onto the bed." I told him gently.

Dan picked the boy up, and sat on the bed, placing the boy on his lap, running his hands through his hair, and pressing kisses to the top of his head. We tried to get him to come down, but he just gripped on tighter, and glared at us.

" I'll phone an ambulance." Megan said.

" I'll text someone to let them know."

I got his phone, and he had fifty messages from people titled Pj and Chris. I opened one of them not bothering to read the message, just to text them and let them know that we had found the boy.

Hi, I am George. The boy's soul mates friend. I am not sure of the name of the name of the boy, and his soul mates name is Dan, just to let you know. He is unconscious, and we are taking him to the hospital. Are you able to come down here? We're in York. Can you send us some info about him for when the ambulance arrives? Thanks

George

" Dan, I have spoken to the boys, I am not sure if they are related or what, but they are going to send you some information on him, okay?"

" Mine." Dan whispered, pulling the boy closer.

" I know Dan, I know, but we need to make sure he's okay. Yeah?"

He nodded.

The owner of the B&amp;B walked in.

" They aren't coming to take him to the hospital. They have an idea what is wrong with him, so they are going to deal with him here." The owner said.

" Thank you." I said for Dan.

The phone I was holding dinged, and I opened the message up.

Hello George,

We're Phil's friends, Chris and Pj, yeah Dan's soul mate is called Phil. We are heading down to York, where abouts in York are you? Okay, we are sending the information now.

Name: Phillip Michael Lester but everyone calls him Phil.

D.O.B: 30th January 1992

Place he lives: Manchester

Allergies: None

We are on the train now. We will be there in around an hour.

Please send a picture of where you are.

Chris and Pj

" Dan."

He looked up at me.

" His name's Phil Lester. He's 15." I told him.

He smiled slightly, continuing to run his hands through the boys hair, and kissing his head. Dan wouldn't take his eyes off Phil, his arms wrapped around him. For the first time in ages, Dan looked happier than normal. He wasn't perfectly happy, but I knew he would be once Phil was awake.

The ambulance arrived while I was taking pictures of the place to send to Chris and Pj, so that they could find out where Phil was. The doctor looked him over, and they said that he would wake up within twenty minutes after they gave him an injection of something, and they told us that when he was to wake up we had to give him a lot of food.

Two people I assumed to be Chris and Pj ran in before Phil woke up. They each had a worried look upon their faces, and were biting at their lips anxiously holding hands tightly.

" I'm Pj." The curly haired one said.

" And I'm Chris." The other one said.

" Nice to meet you. Phil and Dan are in there."

They followed me in, and Pj and Chris rushed over to Phil. They tried to get a look at Phil who had started stiring, but Dan held him tighter, refusing to let him go.

" Dan, you don't want to make Phil uncomfortable do you? Why don't we go over here, and let Pj and Chris bring him up to date?"

" Okay." He said eventually.

Chris and Pj sat on the bed as Dan came and stood by me. I placed a hand on his arm, smiling at him. He smiled back, before turning to watch Phil who was coming to.

Phil's Pov

I opened my eyes, but the room was spinning, and I felt a giggle erupt from me. I couldn't stop it. I curled into a ball, giggling and squeaking with unrepressed laughter that I was allowing to be free. Allowing to be let out. Inside of me, I knew that it wasn't right for me to be randomly giggling, but I couldn't stop it.

Pj's Pov

Phil hadn't noticed us, he was just curled into a ball giggling like a small child playing with their favourite toy. I shot a look at Chris, and we both moved forwards, putting a hand on Phil's shoulders, to try and to get him to look at us. He didn't show any reaction of any sort indicating that he had noticed us, instead he carried on giggling.

" What's the matter with him?" George asked.

" I don't know. He isn't normally like this." Chris said.

" Can I see him?" Dan asked.

" I guess it won't be too much hassle."

Dan moved towards Phil, then sat beside him on the bed. Phil was still laughing. Dan wrapped his arms around Phil, and he stopped giggling. He cuddled into Dan, and Dan ran his hands through his hair, pressing a kiss to his head.

" He seems happy." Megan commented.

Dan continued pressing kisses to Phil's head. Phil just snuggled closer into Dan. Suddenly he blinked and shot up. He stared into Dan's eyes, not blinking. Dan continued to do the same, and they both were held as in a time freeze.

Dan's Pov

His crystalline eyes stared into my soul, piercing it with love that I had for so long wished to feel. I kissed his head, and he curled further into me. I held him tight into my arms as he still didn't speak.

" I'm Dan." I told him.

He blinked at me sleepily before curling into my side. I ran my hands through his hair, and he sort of meowed slightly. I giggled tiredly, curling up with him. We were curled up with each other, and I closed my eyes. I felt someone drape a blanket over Phil and I, but I ignored it as I fell asleep.

Pj's Pov

We left them too it as they started to fall asleep. I placed a cover over them, but then we left. We went into a spare room that a manager had said we were okay to use. We all knew something was wrong with Phil, Chris and I for definite, having known Phil longer, but it wasn't difficult to tell. Not in the slightest.

" What's the matter with him?" George asked.

" I don't know, there has to be something." Chris said.

I didn't speak, using the energy within me to concentrate on remembering something that seemed to be niggling at the back of my mind. It was there, right on the edge, and I knew I needed to find it out to incover what was wrong with Phil.

'Think.'

'Think.'

'Think.'

'Come on now this is important, think.'

Chris's Pov

Pj had blanked out. It kind of scared me. I sat down next to him, trying to get his attention. I put my hand into his, and nuzzled the top of my head against his face, and yet there was no reaction. I continued doing this, as creepily Megan and George watched.

" Peeeeeej." I whined, trying to get his attention.

He wrapped me into his arms, but yet he said nothing. I continued trying to get his attention, growing more worried by the second. Why on earth was he this way? I tried to reassure myself it was probably just the worry of what was happening to Phil which had got him, but I couldn't be sure, and it was always best not to make assumptions.

Suddenly, he shot upright, and I knew whatever had been wrong with him had been resolved, or he had remembered something. Yet now I had to work out what it was out of him. Sometimes after doing things like this he would be open, and he would tell them, or he would hide it to himself, only reluctantly telling anyone.

" Peej, baby, is everything okay?" I whispered.

" When they wake up, we need to get Phil home. Immediately." He said with urgency in his voice.

" Why, what's the matter?" Megan asked, nibbling on her lip.

" Chris, do you remember when Phil's Mum said that Phil might have that madness thing early because of his early maturity?"

" Yeah..."

" So what if that's happened."

" Oh God." I whispered, and I some how knew that I had paled.

" Yeah, it seems likely, so we have to get Phil back to her. They'll know what to do."

" We're going to have to at least wait until tomorrow morning now." George said.

" Good point. But we need to get there as soon as dawn comes, okay?"

" Right." I agreed.

" What now? We need to eat." Megan said.

" Okay, we'll order, and then I'll feed Phil if I have to." Peej said.

" I can help as well." I told Pj.

" Thanks Chris." He murmured, pressing a kiss to my head.

" It's okay." I whispered back. pressing a kiss to his cheek.

" We'll go order then." Megan said, pulling George out of the room.

I turned to Pj, and pressed my lips to his. I could feel his smirk as he kissed back, fighting me for dominance. I let him be dominant, and he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer. I opened my eyes slightly, and sensing it, he did the same. We stopped kissing, staring into each other eyes, and looking into each other.

" I love you so much Chris."

" Not as much as I love you Pj."

" I love you more." He whispered, going back to kissing me.

When we pulled apart, I whispered back.

" I love you more."

" No me."

We continued kissing passionately, until we heard a knocking on the door. We quickly pulled apart, flattening our hair and t-shirts before I opened the door. There stood George. He was holding a menu, and by the look on his face, he knew what we had been doing, but it didn't seem to bother him.

" We're ordering." He said.

" Okay."

We came out of the room, and we told them what to order us and Phil, while they bought it. We were all paying for it, except Phil, as none of us wanted to take his money when he wasn't right.

It arrived fifteen minutes later, which was relatively quick. Chris and I ate ours in the tv room at the b and b, watching tv, and sat opposite us was Megan and George. We had woken Dan who had refused to leave Phil, so we had left him to eat in there, and he said he would feed Phil as well.

We all knew that Dan would be clingy with Phil for the next couple of weeks, so we weren't too worried.

Dan's Pov

I fed Phil who was snuggled up against me, and he slowly ate his chow mein. He seemed comfortable, and content, and for that I was glad. I wanted my soul mate to be happy, but I knew there was something wrong with him, and that would need to be seen to. I wasn't too bothered about going back home. I had a feeling Phil would want to be near his family, so of course I would go with him.

" My Philly." I whispered.

He sighed comfortably, and he snuggled closer to me. He had yet to speak properly, but I knew that one day he would. I kissed the top of his head. I did want to kiss him on the lips, but I didn't want to do it when he wasn't right, as I didn't have his permission, and that would be not right. Not in the slightest.

I continued pressing light kisses to his forehead, pleading for someone to inwardly tell me what was wrong with my Phil. There had to be something.

" Phil, I don't know what is wrong with you, but according to Pj and Chris, you aren't normally like this, but I am going to help you, promise." I whispered, feeding him a bit more of his chow mein.

He gulped it down, and he seemed fine. I smiled at him. He snuggled closer, and I was tempted to just go back to sleep with him, but he had to eat, even though I had. I continued feeding him, and he kept trying to move his face away from me so that he didn't have to eat any more.

" Now come on Philly, the doctors said you have to eat." I whispered cooing to him softly.

He tried to struggle for a moment longer, before he settled into my arms, and he allowed himself to be fed the food. It seemed to take him a while to eat each bite, and he seemed to be annoyed at himself as he wasn't able to achieve what he was trying to do. He was taking massive gulps of air, and seemingly trying to withhold tears.

" Phil?" I asked worried.

He was gulping manically, and I moved to sit in front of him, giving him space to breath. He was taking huge gulping breaths as he struggled against whatever was holding him back. He was grasping his hands together tightly as he tried to breath.

" Philly, come on breath."

I could tell he was trying, but it wasn't doing much good. I looked around for something or someone that might have been able to help, and on the floor, I saw a small lion. I picked it up and placed it on the bed next to him, and he grasped it with his hand, pulling it closer to him, as he continued taking in the racking breaths.

" Okay Phil, come here please." I said cooing to him softly to encourage him close to me. I had no idea what I was doing, but I knew that I needed to do something. I wrapped my arms slightly around him, running my hand down his back, hopefully reassuring him.

" Okay, deep breaths Phil, in, hold, out, okay?"

He nodded, and I assumed he was nodding to what I was saying. He did as I said either way, and eventually, he stopped and relaxed against my side. I pressed a kiss to his temple, cuddling him, and running my fingers through his hair. His food lay abandoned, but I wasn't bothered, we needed to find out what was wrong with him, and quick.

We eventually fell asleep, happily curled up together and comfortable. I knew that from that point on, there was hope that things would get better.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read my little story. Please read and review again, and maybe recommend it to a friend that might like it, you know, if you like it yourself. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phil, nor do I own Dan.**

Chapter Five Pj's Pov

" Dan? Dan? Daniel?!" I shouted.

" Not now Mum, later." He moaned.

" I am most definitely not your Mum Dan, but get up, we need to get Phil home." I told him.

" Phil." He said sitting bolt up right.

" Yeah thats right. We need to get him home to his family."

" I'm not leaving him." He said clearly.

" We don't expect you to, but Phil's ill, and we need his book that he has at home as well as his Mum to help us, but we need to leave in five minutes, so can you shove some clothes on?" I asked.

" Yeah." He said leaping off the bed, causing Phil to wake up.

" Morning Phil, we are taking you home today, okay?"

He grunted in a frustrated way.

" I know Phil, I know."

" How can you understand what he means?" Dan asked reappearing from the bathroom, and I realised he was dressed as all he really had to do was shove some jeans on.

" I've known Phil years. He's always like this when he's tired. This isn't to do with the other things affecting him, this is merely tired Phil."

" Can I ask you more about him when we get on the train back to...?"

" Manchester, and yeah, I am willing to tell you about him, or as much as I really can."

" Thanks."

" Come on then."

We met up with Chris, George and Megan. I slipped my hands into Chris's as we walked on. George and Megan were not coming up to Manchester with us, instead they were staying in York for a little while, before returning home. We bid them goodbye at the station before getting on the train.

Dan was sat with Phil between his legs who was wrapped in a blanket. Phil's head was resting on Dan's shoulder, as he kept his arms wrapped around Phil, and focussed on talking to me.

" So his birthday?"

" 30th January, the year after yours."

We continued talking for a long journey. Phil woke once or twice, but Dan quickly soothed him, and he went back to sleep. Dan insisted that he should be the one to carry Phil off the train and into the taxi. We hadn't managed to tell Phil's parents that we were on our way back, but as Chris curled up on my lap, I realised that it would be some sort of a nice surprise for them, even if it wasn't because of the fact that Phil was a bit ill.

We knocked on the door, and Phil's mum opened it, and she looked from Dan to Phil in surprise, then at Chris and myself.

" Pj, Chris, what's going on?" She asked completely confused.

" This is Dan, Phil's soul mate, but it would be better if we could explain this inside, oh and as Phil isn't quite right at the moment, it might be better to keep Ivy and Marie away."

" Oh of course." She said ushering us into the living room.

Dan carefully laid Phil on the sofa so that his head was resting on his lap and he was curled into a ball on the rest of the sofa. Dan was staring down at Phil carefully, and running his fingers through Phil's hair lovingly. We could all tell that he just wanted Phil to be safe. He wanted him to be happy and safe, and for them to be happy together.

Phil's mum walked back in a few moments later, Phil's Dad by her side, and they took a seat on the third sofa in the room.

" What's going on Pj, Chris?" His Dad asked.

" This is Dan, Phil's soul mate." Chris said.

" Nice to meet you Dan, we are happy that Phil has finally found his soul mate."

" It is nice to meet you too Mr and Mrs Lester."

They encouraged him to call them by their normal names.

" So what's happened to my boy?" Phil's Dad asked.

" He matured sooner than the rest right?" Chris said.

" Yes."

" So he also sort of lost it quicker."

" Ah." Phil's dad said biting on the edge of his thumb.

A silence fell over the room, before the door burst open, and Ivy and Marie burst in.

" PHIL! PHIL! PHIL'S HOME!" Ivy shouted.

" Shush Ivy." Phil's Mum said.

" What's the matter with him?" Marie asked, and I was surprised she was acting so mature as the youngest.

" Phil's a bit poorly now."

" He matured faster, didn't he?" Ivy said in a small voice.

" How do you know what happens when they mature faster Ivy?" Chris asked.

" I read Phil's book, he let me borrow it."

" Yes, he matured earlier." I told her.

" Did he find his soul mate though?" Marie asked.

" Hi." Dan said.

They both ran to him and gave him a hug, and he seemed really surprised by the burst of affection he had just recieved. He hugged them back after a second before moving back.

" You are going to make my brother happy, aren't you?" Marie asked.

" I am." Dan said.

" I'm glad." Marie whispered, or she thought she had at least.

" Thank you." Dan whispered back.

" Right, we need to get Phil to be better." Chris said.

We all turned to look at him, wondering why on earth he had just stated the completely obvious thing.

" I was trying to move the topic on to how we are going to help Phil." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

" That is a good point." I agreed.

Dan seemed slightly nervous around Phil's parents, so I shot him a smile. He seemed slightly more relaxed, and I realised he probably just needed to know that Phil's parents didn't hate him, but they were just worried for their son, which was of course completely understandable.

" Dan, we are going to make Phil better, we just need to work on how it is possible to get him better, or at least healthier that he is now." Phil's Mum said.

" But how?" Chris asked in confusion.

" We are going to need to split up. Pj and Chris, can you check the internet? You are better at it than us, and we are going to check the library." Phil's Dad said.

" Okay, do you want us to ring you if we find anything?" I asked.

" That'd be great Pj, thank you."

" Go on then, we need to help Phil." Chris told them.

" Dan can you stay with Phil and help look after the girls?" Mr Lester asked.

" Of course Sir."

" Good lad, I am hoping we can count on you."

" You can Sir, don't worry."

Once more they encouraged him to refer to them by their given names, but if I knew anything about Dan in the past day or so that I had known him, it was that he would feel more comfortable refering to them as Mr and Mrs Lester, or sir and ma'am until he knew them a little better.

They got their coats on, and then drove off in the car. Chris and I immediatly reached for Phil's laptop. We wanted to make sure Phil was okay, as well as Marie and Ivy, because who knew how they were going to take their brother being ill in such a way.

Dan was merely running his fingers through Phil's hair, making Phil snuggle closer to him in sleep, and although it felt like something we shouldn't be witnessing, as it seemed such a sweet private thing, the sight was mesmerising, and we were unable to draw our eyes away. Or at least until Dan pointed out that we were staring.

" Come on." He urged, but not in a way that was unpleasant as such, but in a way that held despiration.

" Sorry." We apologised.

We opened google, as that seemed the best place to start, and immediatly typed in; **Cures for soul bond insanities.**

Surely there had to be some sort of cure. I mean, it had obviously happened to people before Phil, so making sure that there was a cure had to be something that had been looked in to. There were tons of upcoming results. 100,000 in fact.

Some websites were useless, like wikipedia, and for answers, but we had determination which had spiked our hearts. We had to help our friend, and we weren't going to rest until we did.

It was hours later and twenty pages into google that we found something that looked remotely promising. There was no guarantee it would work, but surely it would be worth it, however, there were many underlying problems.

For one it was in Australia.

The second, the Doctor asked for £750 for the cure, and what if Phil's parents wouldn't be able to pay it, and finally if they could go to Australia, we'd need to be able to get Dan's passport from where ever he lived, or get him a passport if he didn't already have one.

" Ring them." Chris told me, in a urgent whisper.

I did.

" Hello? Mrs Lester?"

She replied.

" Yeah, we did find something?"

More talking.

" Yeah, can you come back? We need to discuss it. There's a few minor problems that might need to be taken into account with this."

" Yeah. See you in a bit."

" Is she coming back?" Dan asked.

It surprised me. In all honesty I had forgotten he was in the room.

" Yeah they are coming back. We think we have the cure idea, but all we need to know now, is it possible?" I told him.

He paled.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Please read and review, I appreciate all of them, and I will try and reply to all of them, however at the moment my computer has gone dodgy, so it won't show me the reviews, and I will have to sort it out with the technician soon. If you like this, you can also tell people about it, and if you do, and tell me, I will dedicate a chapter to you, if you want. Please specify.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dan or Phil.**

Pj's Pov

Dan seemed anxious, but that was clearly understandable. This was a big decision, even if it wasn't his to make. This regarded him, clearly. This was his soul mate, and his worry was eating him from the inside, yet we all understood. This was our friend. He bit at his nails as he waited, nervous as he waited for Phil's parents to return, which seemed to be taking a while.

The door opened, and Ivy and Marie entered. They smiled at us, before they both sat on either side of Dan, hugging him, showing him that he was part of their family now. They had done the same to us, when they were old enough. We had been friends with Phil since we were in playgroup together, but when Ivy grew up, she made it a tradition to welcome people who were close to Phil into the family, and that trait passed down to Marie, who might as well have been Ivy's twin with how close they were.

" How long do you think they are going to be?" Chris asked.

" Not long, we shouldn't worry. They probably had to shove some books back on the shelves. Or maybe get the books, in case what we found doesn't work."

" Good point. You okay Dan?"

" Yeah." He said, staring at Phil.

We watched, as with precision and care, he caressed Phil's hair, it was sweet, and loving, and it made me sad. He had love in his eyes as he stared at Phil, and yet Phil was ill. He couldn't show Dan the same affection.

" What date is it anyway?" Ivy asked.

" Yeah! With us not being at school as the holidays have started, my time is mixed up." Marie agreed.

" It's the 5th April 2007." Chris told them.

" Thanks. That means we have AGES before going back to school."

" Of course it does, you only broke up yesterday. Stop exaggerating."

" I know, but we had a few days off, you know as Phil disappeared." Marie told us.

" Oh!" I said.

" Yeah, a while before going back to school."

" Ah!" Chris said.

We carried on waiting, and it was the most tense that I had ever been in my life. My nails clicked against the coffee table, and my head spun. We had the answer, but we wanted to tell Phil's parents first.

They came hurtling through the door only minutes later. They were flustered yet hopeful as they stared at us as if we held the answers to why we had life, and why we existed.

" It's in Australia." I told them first.

" Oh." Dan said.

" We can afford it. We were worried something like this would happen with him, and we have a trust fund of sorts." Phil's Dad told us.

" That's good, but Dan will need to go with him, and we aren't leaving him."

" We can pay for all of your tickets."

" I can't let you do that. I'll pay for mine at least, or everyones." Dan said.

" No, it's fine son, but we need to get you a passport."

" I have one at home. My Mum could bring it up." Dan said.

" That would be great, but this is going to take a while you understand. We need to book the flights, and places to stay and all sorts. It might take a month or two. Can you deal with that?"

" I think so." Dan replied, when he realised it was up to him to decide whether that was okay.

" Good, now it is getting late you know. Pj, Chris, are you staying for tea?"

" Erm..." I looked towards Chris.

" Sure." Chris said.

" Right, I'll get started on it." Mr Lester said.

There was an awkward silence which hung in the air, and we all wanted to break it, but we had no idea how.

" Dan, why don't you tell us about yourself, and I can tell you about my Phil." Phil's Mum said.

" Sure, so I am Dan. I was born on June 11th 1991, meaning as it is 2007, I am 16. I live with my parents in South Hamptom, I have been looking for my soul mate for years. I finished school a year early, and in a few months I am off to college, here in Manchester funnily enough. I like anime, and watching youtube videos."

" Well, Phil is fifteen. He was born on the 30th March 1992. He lives with me, his father, and his sisters Ivy and Marie. Phil has actually already done all his exams, and is going to college too. He watches a lot of youtubers and films, and he is really clumsy."

" Really clumsy?"

" Yeah. Falls over everything my Phil does, forever breaking pots and cups by dropping them."

" He doesn't ever, you know, get hurt when he drops them?" Dan asked anxiously.

" A few times. We try to make him stay out of the kitchen as much as possible. Now, lets talk basics. You know favourite food, foods you don't like, favourite colours, bands eg..."

" Well, I really like Malteasers. I don't like twinkies, my favourite colour is black, and I really like Muse and Fall out boy and my chemical romance."

" Well, Phil likes pancakes, with bacon on top and maple syrup. His favourite colours are green and blue I think, he too likes Muse, Fall out boy and things like that."

It was moments later that we were called in to eat. Mr Lester was plating it up, and Ivy and Marie were sat there waiting for the food. Dan took a seat next to Ivy, and placed Phil in the seat next to him. It was spaghetti bolegnese.

Dan feed a spoonful to himself, and a spoonful to Phil, making sure that Phil ate it. He did, often resisting not wanting to eat, although we all knew he should.

Ivy and Marie kept the conversation going, even though the atmosphere was tense as we all knew that Phil wasn't right.

Later, I left, and Chris who was staying over at mine came with me.

Dan's Pov

After tea, Chris and Pj left, and my nerves returned. However later Phil's father led me up to his room. I thanked him, and helped Phil into his pyjamas feeling extremely awkward. I got changed, and I settled down into bed with Phil pulling him into my arms, and falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: This has been reupdated. Thank you to speedyowl152 for pointing out that there had been an error in uploading. Thanks. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dan or Phil.**

Dan's Pov

When I woke up, it was still dark. I knew where I was, having moved so much in the past few weeks that I ended up remembering when I went off to sleep. Phil was sighing softly in sleep, and I ran my hands threw his hair slightly. There was an alarm clock on the bedside table, and it read that it was five am. I had no idea what time I needed to be up, as Mr and Mrs Lester hadn't said anything, but I knew I didn't want to be up too late, making them believe that I was a slob.

I reached over, making sure not to gostle Phil, and set the alarm for half past seven, as that seemed to be a reasonable time to wake up. I closed my eyes, rubbing at them slightly. I had never been so exhausted in my life. The day yesterday must have worn me out more than I had anticipated.

I closed my eyes once more, and I let myself slip off, into my dreams.

When I woke, it was eight, and I realised I must have slept through my alarm. I got up and dressed, and then shook Phil gently awake. He opened his bleary eyes showing azure shining back at me. I smiled, running my hands through his dusk locks.

" Morning Phil, it's time to get up."

He groaned.

" I know, I know, but you can't stay in bed all day."

He groaned again.

" Come on let me help you get dressed."

I did, helping him into some jeans, socks and a top and a hoodie, and I noticed the marks on his thighs, but I didn't mention it. That wouldn't do me any good. He wasn't going to be able to respond to me, but I knew I would mention it when he could.

I couldn't wait for Australia, so that I would be able to have a proper conversation with my soul mate.

" Come on then Phil, it is about time for breakfast."

I helped him up, beyond glad that he could still walk by himself, even if he couldn't do much else.

We went down to breakfast, and we ate quietly, as I made small talk with his parents. It was nice, and they listened happily.

" We have to go out, so we left some old tv shows that Phil used to love on the side, that you too can watch."

" Which ones?" I asked curious.

" Mainly the suite life of Zack and Cody."

" Oh, I use to love them,"

" That's great. Now, we have to go, our numbers are on the fridge, call us if you need anything, anything at all."

" I will do, thank you."

" No problem."

Mrs Lester gave me a hug on the way out, while Mr Lester patted me on the shoulder. They then left, dropping Ivy and Marie off to school on their way.

I sat down with Phil on one of the sofas, and we hugged carefully. He watched the screen intently, and I watched the both of them. He watched happily, and I did too. I was unsure what was actually happening, but Phil seemed to be enjoying it.

I ended up falling asleep, curled up on the sofa, and I had the weirdest dream.

I was sitting with Phil on a plane, and I could tell we were so high up. He was sleeping happily, and he was beautiful. There were two rings perched on each of our fingers, and he was nestled into me.

He woke, blinking at me sleepily.

" Hey Philly, did you have a nice sleep?"

" I did. Thanks Dan."

" Good, I can't believe we are on our honey moon."

" I know, it seems like only yesterday when we got off the plane back from Australia, and I could finally talk to people that weren't Australian, or you, Pj or Chris."

" Yeah, your parents were so glad to have you back and healthy again."

He leant over, and pressed a soft kiss to my lips, and it was soft, sweet and gentle and perfect. When we pulled back, he beamed at me.

" I love you Dan." He whispered.

" I love you too."

We closed our eyes for another kiss, and when we opened them again, we seemed to be in Hawaii, and we were kissing under the stars. His eyes reflected the large moon hovering above us, and my heart swelled with love.

Suddenly the scene changed, and before me stood what I assumed was an angel. He had wings anyway.

" Daniel Howell, I am here to grant you something that both you and your soul mate crave."

" What's that?"

" He wants to talk to you, properly, and you want to speak to him."

" You can do that?"

" Yes, but only in dream form for ten or fifteen minutes."

" Thank you, I really appreciate this."

" You waited, albeit not always patiently, but wait you did, and you deserve this. I have one more thing to tell you before we begin."

" What's that?"

" The future for you and Philip looks rather bright. There will be some ups, and some downs, but you'll both make it and be happy. The treatment will work, and prepare to meet friends for life there."

" Okay, got it."

" Good, Phil's soul is on it's way."

" Thank you."

" My pleasure, it will be time soon."

" Thank you."

The angel disappeared. But was soon replaced by my dusk haired beauty.

" Dan." He whispered.

" Phil."

I placed my hands on his face, and we just stared into each others eyes, enjoying it for a few seconds.

" Dan, I am sorry, sorry that this happened to you."

" You are my soul mate Phil, I need you, and you need me, that's how it works, I don't mind helping you."

" Thanks Dan." He whispered, love glimmering in his eyes.

I smiled.

" We have about eight minutes left, I just want to get to know you a bit." I told him.

" I want to know you too, but as insensivtive as this might sound, can we do that, when I'm better, I just want to know what happened."

" Oh, I'm sorry Phil, I should have said, and anyway, we have plenty of time to get to know each other."

" Thanks Dan."

" So, I was travelling with my friends, and we ended up in York. I'd been to Manchester before, but more than likely not in the correct radius, as I never found you. I felt you after stepping foot in York, but you weren't even a mile away, which is weird."

" Oh."

" Anyway, I rushed past the secetary person, and you were passed out on the bed."

" I'm sorry."

" No, you have no need to be. Anyway, so my friend messaged Chris and Pj, and they came, and then we went back to your house, after spending the night in York. I then spent the night at well, at your house, and I think we are on our way to Australia in a couple of weeks, to see a therapist, and yeah."

We continued talking, until the angel appeared. He gently guided Phil away, who sent a look over his shoulder, showing me his sorrow that he had to leave.

" I'll miss you." He shouted over his shoulder as he began to fade.

" I'll miss you too."

He disappeared, and I sighed.

I sat down, wondering where I would go, and then suddenly the room in front of me began to disappear, and I was back in Mr and Mrs Lester's living room.

Phil was awake, and he was staring at me, with azure eyes, full of passion.

" Do you remember Phil, do you remember what happened?"

He coughed, trying to portray emotion to me.

" I know Philly, I know."

He seemed agitated, and I tried making him feel more soothed the only way I knew how, by pressing kisses to his forehead, and running my hands through his hair. He sighed contently, before managing to call out one word.

" Dan."

" Phil."

He coughed, before resting his head on my shoulder. I pressed a kiss to his temple, and once more dropped off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Dan nor do I own Phil.

Dan's Pov

When I awoke, it was to Marie poking me in the side, giggling happily. Phil was sat up, staring at the tv, and he seemed as content as he was able to be. Marie held her arms out to be hugged, and picked up.

" Well, hello there Marie, have you just got back from school?"

" Yeah! I paint you a picture."

She grabbed the picture of the floor, and shoved it into my hands enthusiastically. There was what seemed to be a house, and eight figures in front of it. I easily understood who they were meant to be, but I couldn't quite tell which was which.

" Look, this one is you." She said pointing to a brown blob with a smiley face.

" Is that Phil next to me?"

" Yep. Then next to you on the other side is me and Ivy, and Mum and Dad. On Phil's other side, that's Pj and Chris."

" It's a beautiful drawing Marie."

" Thanks."

She crawled off my lap, and went and sat on Phil's, cuddling up to him. His arms automatically wrapped around her and she snuggled into his chest.

" Is Philly okay?" She asked, a hint of concern glinting in her emerald eyes.

" He will be eventually."

" Good." She whispered, snuggling into him, and closing her eyes peacefully.

I left the sofa, and went to speak with Phil's parents who were in the kitchen drinking some tea.

" Ah, hello Dan. Come and take a seat."

I took one, and sipped at a cup of tea that Mr Lester passed me. I sipped once more before they began talking.

" How are you Dan?" Mrs Lester asked.

" I'm good thank you, and you?"

" I'm good, we both are."

I nodded.

" Right, we need to discuss a few things." Mr Lester said.

" Yeah, I knew that we were going to need to."

" Okay then. Right, we emailed your mother, and she is bring some of your things up, including your passport. I hope that's okay?"

" That's great."

" The flght has been booked for two weeks today, and the four of you are going, the other two being Pj and Chris."

" Right."

" The first appointment is three days after you arrive, because of the massive time difference. You need to make sure you have settled in some."

" Okay."

" Be careful in Australia won't you. We don't want you to be bitten by a snake or a spider or something."

" Don't worry, I'll take care of Phil."

" That's great, but you need to take care of yourself as well." Mr Lester said.

" I will, don't worry."

" Good lad."

" Pj, and Chris are coming for tea and spending the night as it is the weekend tomorrow. They want to get to know you."

" Okay."

I debated telling them about my dream, but decided against it. I knew it was real, but they might think that I had just dreamt it, or that I was crazy. I didn't want them thinking that.

" Alright, I better clean up a bit then." I said finishing off the tea that I had idly been drinking for the past few minutes.

" Off you go then Honey."

I slipped upstairs, after carefully placing the cup in the sink. I changed into some black skinny jeans, and a hoodie, before slipping downstairs. I had given Phil's room a slight clean while I was up there, after having caused a bit of a mess last night.

There was a knock at the door, and with a shout from Mr Lester as a prompt, I answered it. Pj, and Chris were stood there happily. They both pulled me into a group hug, and although it was slightly unsettling, and I had not expected it, I embraced it.

When they finally pulled back, I beamed at them.

" How are you doing then?" Chris asked.

" Pretty good. I spent the day with Phil."

" Where is he?"

" He was falling to sleep on the sofa with Marie last I knew."

" Best leave him for a little while then."

We walked upstairs, and they dumped their bags.

" What are we planning on doing tonight then?" I asked curiously.

" So we are going to do a few things. We are going to do 20 questions, as it is the best way to get to know people, and you know, watch a lot of movies." Pj said.

" Great."

" But first..." Chris began.

" Tea!" Mr Lester shouted up the stairs.

We scurried down the stairs, eager to get some food, and after having skipped lunch, I was starving. It was chicken supreme for tea, and I eagerly ate every bit of it. Pj and Chris did the same, and it was eager steps that we made our way upstairs,

We sorted out the beds for the night, two, between the four of us, as I would be sharing with Phil, and Pj with Chris.

We made them into dens, perfect for watching movies in. We placed a stack by the tv in the room, and got the snacks ready.

" I'll get Phil." I said, when we were all in pyjamas.

I helped him upstairs, and he gave me as much cooperation as he was possibly able, and that made me glad that he was showing some sorts of life within him, even if he was unable to speak or properly manage things himself.

" Come on Phil." I whispered, hoisting him into my side, and keeping a grip on him so that he wouldn't fall over, or down the stairs.

We eventually made it to Phil's room, and the first DVD was on pause, waiting merely for Phil and I to get comfortable.

" Let the films commence." Chris cried.

The films did begin, and we ended up watching one after another for hours on end, occassionally munching at some of the food that we had brought up for the occassion.

By three in the morning, we decided that the 20 questions could wake until we were more awake, to avoid mumblings when none of us understood what we were actually doing.

" Night." We all bid each other.

I curled up in a tight ball with Phil enclosed within my arms. He was my soul mate, and the happiness I had about it was beyond belief, and yet I couldn't truly be happy until my soul mate was too.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Another update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dan nor do I own Phil.**

Phil's Pov

I was trapped within myself, a picture of lonliness as with all my heart, I tried to escape my prison, meet my soul mate and be happy. I would have my family, my friends and my soul mate. What more on this Earth could be better than that? But yet, there I was, trapped within a cage in my own mind, begging to be set free by someone, anyone, but the reality was it was going to be a hard and long journey before that was the case, and yet I knew the battle would be hard for me, as well as Dan, but I was willing to fight in, and I hoped that he was.

There was the chip of doubt within my mind, forever telling me that he didn't really want me. If he had the choice, he would have chosen someone else. Someone fun. Someone happy, someone that was not me.

Part of me, told myself, that it was not true.

The other part said it was.

I didn't know which part to believe.

Hours, days, minutes, weeks, I had no idea of time. The concept did not exist when one was trapped within their own mind. Even if it did exist however, there would be no way that I would have been able to tell.

I was brought out of the horror of my own mind for a while, not long, but enough time to give myself something to go on. Dan did want me, and when I was free, he would be there. I grasped this thought with all my might, never wanting to let it go. It was the straws that I grasped and never wanted to let go.

When I was drawn back into my own mind, led by an angel, he talked to me.

" Philip." He said.

" Phil." I corrected automatically.

He smiled correcting himself.

" Phil, do you have any indication as to how long you have been trapped within your own mind, not being able to escape?"

" It is hard, I tried to somehow document it, counting seconds, hours, but it is impossible. How can I know if I am giving the correct amount of time between the seconds, as I know time can pass quickly or slowly."

" Correct. You have been stuck within your mind for about a week. It has been four days since Dan found you in York."

" Will I ever be free?" I asked.

" Yes. It shall take a while, a few weeks, which isn't considered that long, but within your mind it will take longer."

" Who are you? If you don't mind me asking?"

" I am not an angel, which I can tell you are thinking. Well, I sort of am, but not in the way that you may think. My name is Gerald, but I do need to go. We shall meet again Phil Lester." He said before disappearing.

I sighed. I was alone again, but who knew for how long.

I knew how I was going to get out, having researched it before. I had been ready to slip out of my outward consious and to within me, as I knew that there was a chance, and to make sure that I wasn't stuck for too long, I had left evidence on how to get myself free, but I had a feeling that they had not found it.

There was a potion. It was a clear, colourless liquid with a distinct sheen that gave off the aroma of fish, with a mix of bananas, giving a confusing scent.

I would have to take it once a week for ten weeks, as would Dan, but mixed in with it would be a drop of each of our hairs, which sort of reminded me of polyjuice potion from Harry Potter, but the potion would taste better, and the effect would be completely different.

We'd take the potion, and it would lead Dan to my mind. He would bit by bit be able to break down the invisible wall that had got there when I had been drawn away by it.

There needed to be a man or woman there however. There were only three people in the entire world that were able to make the specialised potions. It was a man and his wife, and their daughter Mandy.

It cost a rather a lot of money to make, and a lot of time, meaning that the actual people who had to do it had to make it cost a lot of money as they needed to buy the ingredients as well as making some profit for themselves.

There had to be some people there to make sure that after two hours they needed to pour some potion down both of our throats, and it would draw the healthy one out of the others mind. They also had to be there for the whole experience making notes on what was happening, and making sure there wasn't some dangerous results that occurred from it.

I sighed, settling myself down at the edge of my mind, thinking to take my mind off things.

Dan's Pov

That night, we went to sleep. Phil, Pj, Chris and I in a warm room belonging to Philip Michael Lester. I felt sort of guilty using his room even though he was there, as he was not right. He couldn't make sure that some of the things that I did were acceptable within his room.

I didn't allow myself to touch his things unless it was completely necessary. I used his alarm clock, his bed and his bathroom, but that was about it. I didn't want to break anything. I didn't want to take advantage of his belongings when he was not able to stop me,

Chris and Pj reassured me that Phil wouldn't mind me touching his things, but yet I didn't do it. I didn't want to do it. I didn't want his belongings to be fouled by myself.

When we woke in the morning, we ate breakfast, and I found out that Chris's parents were going out of town with Pj's parents to some sort of convention, and they would be staying with Phil's parents.

This improved my mood, as I knew that with them there, the awkward atmosphere that I felt around Phil's parents would loosen, and I would have people I could relate to easier and had known a small while longer to be there to help me.

" Dan!" A voice called from the living room.

I walked in there, followed by Chris and Pj, wanting to known why I was being called.

Mrs Lester was sat on a plush sofa, next to the phone.

" Hey Mrs Lester."

" It's Amelia dear." She told me smiling.

" Sorry Amelia."

" Quiet alright dear."

" Is everything okay?" I asked concerned.

" Of course. Anyway, your mother is on her way up here. She is bring some more of your clothes as well as your passport, and some essentials. She will be driving back tomorrow morning. She is booked into a hotel for the night, as it would be too late to drive back to South Hampton."

" But, it takes hours to get here from there. What time did she set off?"

" A few hours ago I believe. A few hours left before she gets here. I need some shopping done though as she will be staying for tea. Do you think Chris, Pj and yourself will be able to go and collect some while I clean up a bit."

" Sure, but what about Phil."

" Got it covered, give me a moment."

She ran from the room, and came back a few moments later with a fully assembled wheel chair.

" When did you get this?" I asked her.

" I got it delivered early this morning. It would make it easier for you to be able to get Phil about, as well as get him some fresh air."

" This is great."

" I know, we can show Dan around." Pj exclaimed, excitedly.

" Yep." Chris agreed.

" Right, I have a shopping list, and feel free to add to it Dan. I don't know what you like to eat as of yet."

" That's okay Mrs...Amelia, I am not a fussy eater."

" Well, treat yourself Dan, you have been doing a great job looking after Phil."

" It has been my pleasure." I said, blushing slightly.

She smiled. She handed me the money, and I put it in my rucksack upstairs, before running down so she could pass me the shopping list.

" Pj, Chris, get the bus to Asda, then grab yourselves some lunch, and then do the actual shopping before getting a taxi back."

" Can do." Chris told her, smiling charmingly.

I helped lead Phil to his wheel chair, and made sure that he had his shoes on before leading him out of the house, as we bade goodbye to Mrs Lester.

" We'll be a few hours." Chris said.

" We'll get back before Dan's Mum arrives."

" Thanks boys, I owe you one." She said.

" Na, it's fine. How come you aren't at work anyway?" Pj asked.

" I got a few days off, I explained the situation to my boss, and she understood completely, and she said that she can get a replacement for a few days."

" Alright, see you in a few hours Amelia." Chris said smiling before we left the house and he closed the doors behind us.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Please vote and review. Please. Please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dan or Phil. Probably a good thing really.**

Chapter Ten Chris's Pov

Dan wheeled Phil down the street, pressing a kiss to Phil's temple every so often. Phil seemed to be murmering nonsence, but Dan kept agreeing with him, giving him encouragement. Pj took my hand as we walked behind them to the bus stop.

" What do you think Phil is saying?" Pj asked me.

" It could be anything, but he seems happy, and that's what matters." I told him.

" Of course. Dan looks happy that Phil is trying to communicate with him, even though he is making no sense."

" Yeah. Love you Pj."

" I love you too Chris." He whispered squeezing his hand.

" We're at the bus stop." Dan told us, snapping us out of our little moment.

" Thanks Dan." Pj said.

" Sorry for disturbing your moment."

" Na, it's fine. We would have kept on walking. Not stopping." I said laughing slightly.

We sat down on the bench at the bus stop, and waited chatting happily about random nonsence. When the bus pulled up, it was lowered slightly, making it more accessible for Phil. I paid the £6.80 it cost for four singles to go to Asda, and then we sat down chatting once more.

Lunch was fun, and we even managed to have fun shopping. We packed up quickly, not needing help, but yet still disappointing some money into the young brownies bucket for which she was raising money for cancer.

We called a taxi, packed it and got in, feeling happy.

" So Dan, what's your mothers name?"

" Isobel."

" Do you get on with her?" Pj asked.

" Fairly well. We had our ups and downs, but who doesn't sometimes have arguments with their parents?"

" Very true." I agreed.

" Well except Phil." I said smiling slightly.

" Yeah, but he is one of the most loyal people that you can ever have the pleasure to meet, so it doesn't make it bad or anything like that." Dan said.

" Yeah."

We got out of the taxi, paying the quiet driver and grabbing our bags of shopping from the boot, while Dan helped get Phil's wheelchair free, and then helping Phil into it, who murmered in a way that seemed grateful.

Dan dropped a kiss to his head, and Phil gurgled happily. Dan smiled, it lighting up his entire face.

Dan hung some of the bags off the handles of Phil's wheelchair before wheeling him up the path towards his house and knocking on the door.

Amelia answered it, and she smiled.

" Come in, come in. Your Mum just rang she is about an hour away, but she is stuck in traffic, so she isn't sure how long it is going to take."

" That's alright."

We walked in, and helped her put the shopping away, and she insisted we leave so that she was able to cook in peace, as she was worried about making a good impression on her."

Dan convinced us that she had nothing to worry about as his mother was a free happy spirit, and would more than likely end up being a bit over enthusiastic.

" Come on then, we might as well change." I said.

" Right, we want to make sure that we don't set a bad example about Phil, as we are his best friends and we want to make her think that our dear Philip has a good taste in friends." Pj said, finishing pompously.

" You guys are great, you have no need to worry. It will all be fine." Dan said reassuringly.

" I hope." I said, gulping slightly.

I had no idea how it was going to go, but I didn't want it to end badly. Dan seemed like an awesome guy, and I couldn't help but think that Dan's mother would happen to be the same.

" Dan, don't want to offend you, but where's your Dad?" I asked nervously.

" Oh, he's on a business trip for a few days. Mum has told him what happened though. He said that he would meet the rest of the guys at some point."

" Oh, okay then. I thought he might be ill or something." I told him.

" No, he's fine."

" Good."

We changed quickly, Chris doing Phil's shoes while Pj straightened Phil's hair and Dan did his own with his straightners.

" Guys, I just need to check my facebook. Megan and George probably messaged me, and they might be slightly annoyed if I don't reply. I haven't even checked my phone in days either."

" Go on then Dan. We still have some time before your mother's arrival, we can all go on the internet for a while."

We all began surfing the internet, and we hardly noticed Phil's struggles. He was wriggling from side to side in his wheelchair which had been carried upstairs, and he was trying to get out of his chair.

I jumped up, moving, trying to make him sit still. I had no idea what he was doing. He was wriggling anxiously, but none of us knew what he was doing.

" Phil? What are you doing? Phil?" Dan asked worriedly.

" I don't know. What should we do?"

" I don't know." Pj told us.

" I'll get Phil's Mum."

I ran down the stairs, and got her, and she was panicking slightly. We entered the room, and Pj was torn between trying to help Phil, and calming down Dan who was having trouble breathing. He was shaking, trying to help Phil in any way he could.

" Let me see him." Mrs Lester said.

She went through, and she checked his forehead, and listened to his wheezing before nodding and hurrying out of the room, leaving all of us completely confused.

She entered again a few moments later, and she carefully helped him take a drink, and his wheezing slowed. She carried on giving him some drinks, and she eventually stopped, and he gurgled happily.

" What was the matter with him?" I asked.

" He was dehydrated." She told us.

" Oh my god." Dan said.

" Dan..." Mrs Lester started.

" Oh my god." He repeated.

He ran from the room, and he locked himself in the bathroom. We followed, and I heard sobbing echoing from the bathroom.

" Dan? Dan? It's okay. You didn't mean to." Mrs Lester said.

" Yeah come on buddy. It's fine. It was a mistake."

His sobs stopped slightly, and his eyes peeked out of the door, cautiously looking at Mrs Lester.

" You aren't mad? I forgot to give him a drink, and he nearly dehydrated!" Dan panicked.

Mrs Lester pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back softly.

" Hey it's okay Dan, you are only sixteen, and you've been doing a great job. You only forgot one little thing, for which it is hardly your fault. It's like being a parent or a nurse, and you wouldn't be ready to do either of them for a while yet, don't you think?"

" I guess that's true."

" Good boy. Now go and wash your face, your mother isn't too far away."

Dan did as she said, cleaning his face, and jumping excitedly as the door bell rang.

" Go on." Mrs Lester encouraged, and smiling as he did so, he flew down the stairs to greet his mother.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Double update! Please follow and leave a review. IT MAKES ME HAPPY!**

**I do not own Dan or Phil.**

Chapter Eleven Dan's Pov

I ran downstairs to meet my Mum, and I flung the door open. She stood there smiling, wearing some jeans, and a blouse. My Mum quite liked to dress casually. Her brown hair was perched in a bun on top of her head, and she pulled me into a hug, her eyes wet.

" Oh my little Dan all grown up." She cooed.

" Mum." I moaned.

" Sorry." She said grinning.

" Come in." Mrs Lester said, appearing behind me.

" Thank you." She said walking in.

Mum and Mrs Lester immediatly began talking. It didn't seem to take long for them to click. Most soul mates parents did though, it was very rare for it to not occur. Most parents were very willing to get to know who there children would be with.

They immediatly went into the kitchen where dinner was on the table. We all joined her. I introduced her to Phil, and she greeted him happily, despite him not being able to answer her.

Dinner actually passed in a fluent motion. We had chicken, and there was a lot of questions passed around. Mum and Mrs Lester got on really well, laughing and talking about their husbands and things.

" Yeah. Dan was just the cutest baby ever." Mum said cooing, showing everyone a photo of me as a baby.

" Mum!" I exclaimed, appalled and embarrassed.

Really? Really? Why did she have to do that?

" Sorry Daniel. But it is true. Isn't it?"

I didn't bother to reply.

After dinner, we all went into the living room, and the adults carried on drinking tea, and talking. The rest of us were watching tv. Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban was on, so we all watched it.

" This is my favourite one." Chris commented suddenly.

" Really?" I asked surprised.

" Yeah. I know this is the only one without Voldemort, but I kind of like that. I am not sure why. But yeah."

" I know. Mine has to be Half Blood Prince." I told them.

" Goblet of fire." Pj said.

" We both like Philosophers Stone." Ivy said about her and Marie.

" Dan?" Mrs Lester called across the room.

" Yes Mrs Lester?"

" I've told you, you can call me Amelia."

" Yes Amelia?"

" We are wondering about living arrangements. You know for you and Phil?" She said.

" Oh."

I hadn't thought this through. I obviously wanted Phil to be in on this decision. This wasn't something I could just decide. I wasn't too bothered either way. I wanted to be near Phil. Wherever I was, it didn't matter to me. I had a feeling we would be staying in Manchester though.

" I was going to wait for Phil to be able to decide. You know, it is his decision too."

" So charming." Mrs Lester, Amelia, said smiling.

" Oh he is." Mum said.

They went back to talking, as if nothing had happened, and the rest of us carried on our conversations about Harry Potter. I was very passionate about them. I loved them.

" Right I have to be off." Mum said at eleven that night.

She gave Mrs Lester a hug, and shook hands with Pj and Chris. Marie and Ivy gave her a hug, Mr Lester bid her goodbye. She gave Phil a hug, and me one as well, kissing my cheek too.

" See you later Dan. I am leaving early tomorrow morning. I have to get back to work."

" Alright. See you later Mum."

She left, thanking everyone for a fabulous evening. She got into her car, and waved as she drove away.

" Right. We have moved forward your trip to Australia. It will be for the best. Dan, we want you and Pj and Chris to all pack your bags tomorrow. It is going to be long day. We are going to go out with Ivy and Marie, and buy you some essentials. We are paying, and you can't argue. There are going to be things you need before going to Australia. Oh and your Mum brought some of your things for you."

" Great." I said smiling.

" Go on then kids. Up to bed." Mr Lester said.

We all did. We were exhausted. I carried Marie up, and Pj carried Ivy. They were both exhausted. Hardly awake at all, and rubbing tiredly at their eyes and yawning.

" Can you read me a book before I go to sleep?" Marie asked.

" Sure, which one."

" The one of the bed side table. Phil wrote it for me."

This piece of infomation surprised me, but I just went with it.

" Okay then. There once was a majestic princess with beauty on the inside and without. She was kind and caring, and loved everyone person in the kingdom, and she knew them by name. She treated them with respect and grace, no matter their social standing. Everyone loved her, and no one commit crime out of respect..." I began.

When I had done, she was curled with a bear, and she was sighing slightly in sleep. I smiled, returning the book to it's previous spot, before leaving the door, and gently closing it behind me.

" Where've you been?" Chris asked.

" Read one of Phil's stories to Marie. He is a great writer."

" He is. He writes books, and his parents laminate them. He makes the front covers, and he makes them personal to whoever he is giving the book to. He knows, that if he ever wants to get a book published, he is going to have to pick one cover, and make it permanant, but at the moment he is fine doing as he is."

" Does he want to be published?"

" Yeah. He does. His parents have offered to pay for it, but he refuses. Anyway, it wouldn't fit in his plan to be published at this point."

" Oh. What is his plan?" I asked, curious.

" He wants to become an English teacher, but publish stories as well." Pj told me.

" It works. Both fit together." Chris told me, inbetween yawns.

I began changing as Pj carried on talking, and Chris settled into bed.

" He writes stories, and gives them to whoever they best relate to, age wise. He always keeps a copy for himself though. I think it is because he finds it kind of fun to read over his work."

" Makes sense." I commented.

" Anyway, how about on the plane to Australia, we lend you some of Phil's books to read."

" I'd like that."

" Good. We have to catch up on the new one anyway." Chris told me.

" Night guys." I said, settling down, Phil held carefully in my arms.

" Night Dan." They chroused.

When I woke the next morning, it was to a bright room, as the sun shone through a gap in the curtains, and to Chris shaking me.

" Come on Dan. We need to get ready and then have breakfast before we go. Phil is already awake and dressed and fed. Peej offerred to do it. We thought we would let you have as much as a lie in as we could manage."

" Thanks Chris."

" No worries. Oh and Mrs Lester is packing Phil's suitcase, so there is no need to worry."

" Great."

I dressed quickly, straightening my curly hair, and then slipping downstairs in to the kitchen. The Lester's had already left apart from Phil, and Pj and Chris were sat, feeding each other bits of toast in some chairs.

I smiled at them softly, before taking my seat next to Phil.

We left around ten that morning. It was a cool day, so we bundled up before going out. It wasn't too long a walk to Peej's house. It was a large house, massive really.

He explained about his parents having good jobs, and having money to spare for things like this. I nodded.

I was just so surprised.

His parents as well as Chris's were still away, so the house was empty apart from his cat, that he said his cleaner came and fed every morning at six before doing the cleaning, and then coming back at seven in the evening to refil.

" It's massive." I said finally.

" Yeah. I guess."

We walked up a steep staircase to Pj's room, and despite it being large, it was no where near as posh as the rest of the house. The walls were plastered in posters, so many that we could only just see the colours of the actual walls, which were a deep blue.

" Right. There is a list of what I need on my bed. All you guys have to do is help me find them. I have no idea where some of them are, but I know for sure, that they are either in this room, or they are in Chris's room at his house."

" Right."

We rolled Phil into the corner, so he could watch us gather everything. The list was long, but I knew that Peej would be able to pay for extra bag allowance if he wanted. He had told me so himself, and that he would pay ours too.

I declined. My parents were rich. My Mum was a movie director, and my Dad wrote movie scripts, and came up with many of the ideas. I could definitely pay for my own.

It took us about an hour and a half to gather all of Peej's belongings that he needed for the trip, and he told me and Chris to go and order something for us all to eat, while he neatly packed them. He told us to leave Phil with him, and that he would bring him down with him afterwards.

We ordered some pizzas, chips and some cans of rubican. It arrived half an hour later, just as Peej came downstairs with Phil. Phil was smiling happily, where as normally he would just be pouting or have a slight crease on his brow.

We ate, while watching Annie on telly. I hadn't seen it in ages, but Peej and Chris clearly had as they were singing along to all the songs and laughing. I just laughed along, finding it funny.

When we were done, we made our way to Chris's and he too seemed to be fairly well off. His house was very large, maybe more so than Pj's, and it surprised me that none of them were posh and snobby. No, they were funny, kind and loving.

" When I am older, I want to live somewhere a lot smaller." Chris said.

" Agreed." Pj said.

" I am with you guys on that one."

" Yeah I have a feeling Phil will be as well. His parents are fairly well off, but not as much as the rest of us, and he would feel uncomfortable in somewhere as big as this. He has mentioned it before. How big is your house anyway Dan?" Chris asked.

I showed them a photo on my phone, and they both whistled in unison.

" That is flipping massive." Pj said.

" Yeah. Not very homely though."

" Yeah. Somewhere small is cosy." Chris told me.

" Phil said that too. He said when he comes here, he is always afraid of accidently smashing something. He is intensely clumsly."

" Aww."

" Yeah, agree with you there. He gets so embarrassed when he knocks something over, or when he trips over something."

" Cute." I whispered to myself, and I knew that they didn't hear.

We finished packing for Chris, and then we made our way back to Phil's house. We were going the next day, as my Mum had paid for the tickets to be moved forward and into first class. I knew Phil's parents had been unwilling at first, embarrassed, but eventually they had given in at my Mum's insistance and the desire to have their son healthy.

We went to bed early that night, not long after tea, and we all were looking forward to the next day. We were going to go and see some sights in Australia as well as getting Phil's treatment.

" Night guys." I whispered, before settling down.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it has taken so long to update, I had a German speaking test last Thursday, a geography school trip which tired me out today, and on Thursday and Friday of this week I have an exam on 'Of Mice and Men' by John Steinbeck, focusing on the character of Curley's wife. So yeah. Please read, review, and if you want, recommend it to a friend.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dan or Phil.**

Dan's Pov

The plane left early that morning. There were very few on it, in first class at least. I knew how long this flight was going to be, and I was going to be bored for most of it, unless I really got into the books that Phil had written. I had wondered. I had no idea what it was about, as I had agreed to let Pj and Chris pick it, and not to read the blurb. It was their favouite one, and they wanted me to read the book based on what happened in it, not what happened in the six lines on the back of the book.

Going through the scanner, to make sure that I didn't have anything metal on me was terrifying as usual. I hated going through them, and it always made me anxious that I had something on me, which I knew I didn't have.

" Get reading then Dan." Chris said, and I did.

It was great. The plot was great, and the language was incredible. It had me hooked. Pj and Chris ended up choosing my dinner for me, as I was too busy hooked in to my book. Chris fed Phil, and I did feel a pinch of guilt, but I carried on reading.

When we arrived, the sun was beaming heavily down heavily on us, and I was so confused. It would have been so late back in England, and I just wanted to sleep. There was a taxi, and we got in it happily. We got to our hotel pretty soon, and we went into our hotel. Phil was asleep, as was Pj, as they both fell asleep in the car, so I carried Phil, and Chris attempted to carry Pj.

" What do you think of the book so far then?" Chris asked me.

" It is amazing. I should have slept on the plane really, but never mind."

" It is hooking, isn't it? I couldn't put it down. I messed up my entire sleep cycle to read it, and went to school and fell asleep in classes. Phil and Pj held an intervention. They took the book away from me, and Pj only let me read an hour a night. It annoyed me that they made this happen."

" Okay, so all I have to do is make sure that I don't read it obsessively in front of them two?"

" Yeah, exactly."

" Got it."

" We really shouldn't go to sleep, and should wake the other two. Well, Pj at least. We are going to be here at least a few months, and we want to sort out our sleeping schedule."

" Yeah. I'll wake Pj then, you want to order room service?"

" Sure." Chris said, getting up, and making his way to the phone.

He ordered plently of food, enough to keep us up until the end of the day, and then I knew we would go to sleep around nine Australian time, and then we would sleep in the next morning, despite the fact that I had a session with Phil the day after. We wanted to see a few sights before hand.

" Guys...why." Peej moaned as I shook him awake.

" I know. But we need to be awake, we need to settle in a while."

" Fine."

" We are going to watch some movies. You know."

" Fine." He said, perking up slightly.

" Great. What ones are there?" I asked.

" Erm...there's final desination if you want to watch that." Peej told me.

" Is there any other films for later?" Chris asked.

" Yeah a few, I just want to watch Final Desination first."

"Sure."

We all settled down on the sofa's, except for Phil who was sleeping. It wouldn't matter to him really. When he woke he would have been sleeping for ages either way. We all settled into the sofas, Peej and Chris snuggling together happily.

After watching a fair few of the films, it was an acceptable time for Australian people to go to sleep, and we decided we should as well. We bid each other good night, and absolutely exhausted, we each fell in bed, and curled up with our soul mates.

When we woke up, the sun was streaming through the window, and it was surprisingly early. We all felt relaxed, but then again we had gone to bed around eight in the evening Australia time, and considered that okay for the first time, and we had slept around twelve hours.

" We can have breakfast down at the beach if you want?" Pj said.

" Great idea. I'll help Dan get Phil ready. We can go the beach, and then they can go for their appointment at two."

" That'd be great."

We all got dressed, apart from Phil, and Pj went to go and speak to someone from the hotel about a picnic breakfast while Chris and I got Phil dressed. I just knew how embarrassed Phil was by this, despite the fact that he was unable to verbually communicate with us.

" He is embarrassed by this, isn't he?" Chris asked.

" Yeah. No idea how I can tell, but yes."

" It's a soul mate thing. I've been friends with Phil for years, and despite meeting Peej when I was one, when we got older Phil read the book to us."

" The book?"

" The one telling us about soul mates. Phil is really smart. I mean really smart, and he always gas been. He was able to read fluently before the rest of us, and he read to us. He wanted to explain the ins and outs of Pj's and I's bond."

" Did it help?" I asked.

" Immensely, and yet I have no idea whether Phil knows that."

We carried on talking lightly before Peej reentered with a basket full of food and drinks. I knew I had only met these guys a few weeks ago, and yet I felt as if I had known them all of my life. It was a nice, pleasant feeling, and I thrived upon their friendship.

" Lets go." Pj cried moments later.

We walked down the paths, surprised by the immense heat considering the early hour. I hadn't even thought about what the weather would be like, yet we had worn quite open and cool clothes anyway.

" Phew it's boiling." Chris moaned, pretending to dramatically faint into Pj's side.

Pj caught him, smiling at him fondly, before pressing a kiss to his temple.I smiled at them, glad they were happy. Pj was wheeling Phil's chair, as I had some blisters on my hands from doing it, and they were sore and throbbed.

We got to the beach, and there were four boys and a girl lounging about, but apart from the occassional dog walker, it was just them and us. They smiled at us, but didn't grace us in conversation.

Peej laid down some towels, and we spread out on them, relaxed and happy. Phil was curled up at my side, and as we ate, I slowly ran my fingers through his locks. It had been awkward at first, trying to give him a bath, but we had quickly come to the conclusion.

Peej and Chris would help Phil into some swimming trunks, as they had no attraction to Phil, as he was not their soul mate, and it wouldn't be awkward for them. Then, I would bathe him by putting him in the water, and although he wasn't cooperative, it was pretty easy to bathe him.

" This is relaxing, isn't it." Chris murmered as Peej pressed kisses to his temple and ran his hands through Chris's hair.

" It is." I agreed.

" What time is your appointment with that Doctor Dude?" Chris asked.

" Two. What time is it now?"

" Ten ish already." Pj told me.

" We can go straight from here to the place, it is only ten minutes walk. It will be fine. We'll set off at half two though, just in case."

" Yeah." Peej agreed lazily.

We had eaten, and I was really just staring at the light bouncing off the waves. It was beautiful, despite the fact that it was slightly burning my over sensitive eyes.

" Dan? Dan? Wake up."

I opened my eyes, and Chris was staring down at me.

" Chris, what's going on?"

" It's half past two. Also Phil is really and badly sun burnt."

" It's what? He's what?

" Sorry. We went into the sea, and we spent ages in it. Yeah and you fell asleep."

" Oh shit. Poor Phil. Okay, right."

I quickly jumped up, and carefully maneouvered Phil into his wheelchair. I then shouted goodbye to Chris and Peej over my shoulder, and I rolled Phil hurriedly down the road towards the rooms for our appointment. I really needed to get there on time.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Longer one this time and if you like it, why not leave a cheeky review? Hmm?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dan or Phil.**

Chapter Thirteen Dan's Pov

We got there early, five minutes only, and we were the only ones in the waiting room. Phil was awake, staring slightly more alert than he normally had when he had been locked away in his own mind. I grasped his hand, pressing a kiss to it, and waited for our call.

" Dan Howell and Phil Lester."

I got up slowly, smiling at the woman, and rolling Phil towards the room she indicated us for. I rolled him in, and she told us the Doctor would only be a moment. I thanked her, as she said she was going to bring us some drinks. She said tea for me, and orange juice for Phil, and I thanked her gratefully.

The Doctor entered a few minutes later, holding the drinks. He shook my hand, and nodded at Phil, before taking his seat. He sipped some water before he began speaking.

" Welcome to my surgery. We will be doing the first trip into Philip's mind today, but I want to slightly explain to you what will be happening before hand, just so you know."

" I would appreciate it." I said.

" Okay. Right, what is going to happen is that I will give you a potion to drink while you lay on that bed over there, and the bed next to you will have Phil in it. Each potion will contain a slight piece of your soul mates hair, intensifying the bond so that you will be able to get into his mind. There will be memories, many of them that you will have to face, but although it will seem longer in the mind, normally it only takes about half an hour."

" Right, then what?"

" You will find Phil, but he will more than likely act more clingy and need more reassurance that he normally will. What you will have to do is get to Phil, and give him reassurance, as he will need to guide you to the metaphorical wall. You will help him break it down."

" But how?"

" The wall is made up of worries, fear and so many other negative emotions that he had recieved when he had not got the soul bond. Each emotion needs conquering. What you will have to do is help him overcome each emotion he faced. You know, for example fear, you would have to reassure him that you are there, and that you won't let anyone hurt him. Right?"

" Got it. So will they all be broken down today?"

" It would be very unlikely that this was the case, but it depends on how many fears and emotions the person has. Also it depends on how long it takes for the certain person to over come each emotion."

" What has the shortest time ever been?"

" Two sessions."

" Wow."

" Yeah. Are you ready?"

" Yeah." I told him, sitting down on the bed. He gently cut a single hair from Phil's head, and placed it in a small glass mixing it in with some weird looking liquid. He passed it to me, and I drank it in one, not even letting myself taste it, knowing it wouldn't be pleasant.

My eyes rolled back into my head. I expected darkness, and yet there were swirls of blue, pink, green, red, orange and purple. They were swirling around me, making me dizzy before their sudden stop.

I was in a red and blue room, or what seemed to be a room, there was a computer screen of options in front of me, and it took me a few moments before I realised what it was . These were the memories that the Doctor had told me of.

" Trust Phil to have them organised." I said smiling at the thought of it.

" Now maybe doing it in order by playlist might as well be my best bet."

I chose the first one. It was a memory of a young boy, clearly Phil, but with ginger hair, and it made me smile, that he seemed happy. However, another boy entered the image, his entwined with a girl, despite the fact that they were only seven years of age at the most.

" Oh look it's Freaky Phil. Where's your soul mate Phil? Do you not have one? Of course not. Who the bloody hell would want you?" The boy said before running off laughing.

Anger erupted within me. How dare he? Also where the hell had a seven year old heard and learnt to say things like that to other people.

Phil looked heartbroken. Tears sprung to his vibrant blue eyes, and he curled up under a tree in the park, as if holding himself together. It was what I estimated to be an hour after the first part when Chris and Pj came over.

" There you are Phil. Where have you been? We've been looking for you everywhere." Chris sighed.

There was no reaction from Phil.

" Pj! Pj! Go get Phil's Dad quickly." Chris shouted.

Without a moments hesitation, Pj did. They appeared five minutes later, and in the time they were gone, Chris was just sort of petting Phil's hair, calling his name desperately. He was clearly awake, but had locked himself away. No one was going to be able to get to him.

Phil's Dad pressed a kiss to his son's hair and picked him up. Chris and Pj followed them, and I knew they would be there when Phil was alright again. They were his best friends.

A few more memories passed, yet there were not of much that was to be noted. A broken bone, and happiness with Pj and Chris, and they made me smile. Then there was a memory that made my heart stop. Phil was hit by a car.

He had been playing in the street with Chris and Pj, and they were about eleven. The ball rolled across the street, and Phil offered to get it. He checked to make sure there were no traffic, and there wasn't so he crossed. However half way across, a driver swang around the corner in a car, and it hit Phil in the side.

Identicle screams came from Chris and Pj as they both stared in shock as the car drove around the corner, before they ran over to Phil. They didn't touching him, knowing that it would only further possible injuries.

Chris fumbled with his phone dropping it at his haste to make sure that he managed to phone an ambulance.

I saw the date on the phone.

The Sixth of May 2002.

I remembered that day. I had collapsed at home. My parents had panicked. They had taken me to the hospital, and there was nothing wrong with me. My parents had been told something had happened to my soul mate, but they were going to be okay, considering I was still alive.

Chris went in the ambulance with Phil when it arrived. Pj ran for Phil's parents. It was then that I realised they were playing in Pj's street.

The hospital scene was a blur, considering Phil was unconscious for most of it, however he was let out with only concussion and a broken arm and leg. He was in a wheel chair, and Pj pushed it. I knew that they were worried beyond belief about their friend, and I was worried about Phil. However he seemed fine.

More memories.

Then we got to Phil at the age of thirteen. He was being teased mercilessly by a teacher. Tears were dripping down his face at the teachers cruel words. The door was flung open. The headteacher stood there. The rest of the class who had been watching with a mild horror or a weird cruel fascination gasped.

" How dare you." The headmaster frowled.

" But...but..." The teacher muttered.

" You are verbually abusing a young boy for something that was not his own fault."

" But..."

" If young Pj here hadn't worked with Chris to sneak from the classroom through the open door, and ran to get me, I would never have any idea." The head ranted.

" That was how I wanted it to stay." The teacher whispered, but the head heard.

" Class dismissed. Mr Rover with me. Chris, Pj, Phil, can you wait in the room off my office."

Chris nodded, and they helped the unresponsive Phil from his seat. Tears were still falling one by one from his eyes, and he was shaking. Peej picked him up, wrapping his arms around Phil in reassurance. Phil looked up at him with scared eyes, and Pj grasped him tighter.

" It's okay Phil, Chris and I are here. We'll look after you. Also Mr Brooks knows. Mr Rover is going to be fired, and everything will be fine, you'll see."

Phil nodded tiredly, snuggling soundly into Pj's chest. I glanced at the clock on the wall, and saw it was only half nine in the morning.

" This is going to take a while. Why don't you nap Phil?" Chris said.

" Okay. Thanks guys." Phil whispered before gently drifting off.

Chris and Pj carried on walking down the corridor to the headteachers room off the office.

The memories ended after that. The screen faded, and behind it was Phil. He was curled up on his side, holding himself together. I ran over to him, and hearing my approach his head lifted.

" Dan?" He whispered.

" Phil!" I cried wrapping him into a hug, and enhaling his unique scent. My soul throbbed with love, as did my heart, and I gripped him tigher.

" You are smart Phil, I bet you know what we have to do now." I said minutes later.

" Yeah. I have to work with you to break down the wall." He said, eyes shining as he looked at me.

" Yeah, can you show me the way."

He stood carefully, and he took me to a wall with words written on it. They seemed to be different colours, colour coded by the amount of pain Phil felt from them. I decided to work on the most difficult ones first.

Unloved.

" Phil?"

He looked up at me.

" I love you. So much. So much that you can't believe. I know I have only known you a month and two weeks, but without you my life was dull, and you brought the light to it. Without you here," I said placing a hand on my heart, " it felt wrong. I needed you. That was what I was born for. We were both born to be together, and you know that. I do love you."

" I love you too Dan." He whispered.

" Chris and Pj love you too. You guys are like brothers, best friends. They are always there for you from what I have seen. They are still there for you now. As soon as they heard we found you in York, they were on the train to come and meet me, and make sure you were okay."

" They were?"

" Yes." I said glimpsing at the wall. The word unloved was becoming fainter by the second.

" And what about Ivy and Marie? They love their older brother, as do your Mum and Dad."

" Thank you." He whispered, surprised.

" The pleasure is ours, knowing someone as beautiful, smart, kind, trustworthy and so many more positive traits like you."

" Thanks." He stuttered, a blush creeping up on his cheeks.

The word unloved faded completely from the wall, and yet I didn't start on the next word straight away. I hugged him tighter once more, and pressed numerous kisses to his temple.

" You are loved." I whispered, and his cheeks flamed.

I looked over to the next most prominant word.

Useless.

" No." I cried.

Phil looked up at me, surprised.

" You are not useless Phil."

" I'm not?"

" You have done so much for everybody."

" I have?"

" From your memories I saw that you helped those who didn't have soul mates like you, and helped reassure them,despite the fact you felt the same pain as them."

" I guess."

" That's one thing. There are so many more. You volunteer to baby sit your younger siblings, even if Chris and Pj do come around, you do not forget about them. You let them watch disney films with you. You let them play games with you, you let them hang around with you, whereas most would want their siblings to leave them alone."

" But I love my little sisters."

" Exactly. Others would want them to leave them alone, but not you. You care. You are useful."

" I guess."

" You write stories for them, and read to them most every night."

" I do."

" You are not useless. You are amazing."

He smiled slightly.

I carried on working word by word, and I managed to get a lot of them done in the first session around half of them, which surprised me.

" Phil, I am being drawn away."

" I know. I will miss you."

" The next session is three days away. I will see you soon." I said pressing a kiss to his forehead.

" Bye Dan."

" Bye Phil."

I let myself be taken by the cold air that was rushing around me. I caught a glimpse of a slight smile on Phil's face as he was taken away, before I realised it was I who was leaving. The swirling colours were back, and then when they stopped, I was back in the Doctor's room.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to Karenza, I hope she had an amazing prom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dan nor Phil.**

Chapter Fourteen Dan's Pov

I sat there, in the hotel with Phil. Was he any better? Yes, slightly. He was able to walk, feed and do things by himself that he hadn't been able to do before. However, he still couldn't talk. He would follow instructions, I had tested when I had gotten home, yet he didn't do anything out of his own will, nor did he talk.

" Come on Phil, we're going to watch a movie before Pj and Chris come back." I told him.

He nodded, sitting down on the sofa next to me. He curled into my side as I turned the Prisoner of Azkaban on. He watched mezmerised by the movie, but my attention was divided between the tv and him. He was really beautiful. He couldn't talk yet, but according to the Doctor we were going through it faster when I had phoned up to discus Phil's changes.

The things he had said ran through my head.

" There is a chance that only two sessions will do it for you. I am sure of it, but I need you to bring Chris and Pj along next time, just to be sure. They know how Phil acts, more than you do as they have known you longer, so you need to make sure that he is back to how he would have been."

" Thanks Doctor, yeah I will get them to come."

He had moved the appointment forward for this reason. He wanted Phil to be back to normal for me as soon as he could, and if people said humanity was cursed, and bad, this one wasn't. It gave me slight hope for the rest of us.

Phil had fallen asleep on my chest, and I was just playing with the tips of his hair gently. He seemed fine with it, a smile flitting to his face in sleep.

It was then when Pj and Chris skidded into the room, laughing happily. Chris turned around and kissed Pj hard on the lips, and I turned away, wondering how long it was going to take them to noticed I was in the room and see if I had anything to say, but I was happy for them.

" So what's going on then Dan?"

I turned to see Pj looking down at me.

" We have another session tomorrow, and they want you to come along, if that's okay." I said.

" Sure. How come there is one so soon after?"

" Phil is nearly perfectly better. The only thing that needs to be added is he needs his voice back, and that is what I am going to do tomorrow."

" Really? Only two sessions?" Chris asked.

" Yeah but Phil's determination..." Pj mumbled to him.

" That is a good point."

" I'm off to bed guys. We are going to be having a longer session tomorrow, we are going to see if we can get rid of the entire wall, and the Doctor is going to make sure that I can, so we need the time that we can get."

" What time do you want us to be there then?" Chris asked as Pj wandered off.

I thought it was kind of rude, until I realised that he was getting some after sun to put on Phil who was still badly sunburnt, and I felt really guitly for that. He had such pale skin, that I should have put some sun cream on him to start with.

We carried on talking for half an hour, and then I realised it was around ten and that it would be best to go to bed. I said goodnight to Chris and Pj, before going to sleep with Phil. He curled up with his ear laying just above my heart.

I wanted to kiss him, so badly, but I wanted to wait until he could speak properly. I didn't want to just kiss him, and not give him any say in it. Sure he could nod and say he wanted to, but I would somehow feel less guitly if I didn't kiss him until he had his voice back.

" I love you Phil, so much."

He shifted, and opened his blue eyes, which too expressed their love for me. I smiled, pressing a kiss to his head, and then going to sleep.

When I woke it was eight, and I could hear Pj and Chris pottering around the hotel room and then I realised Phil was no longer there. Panic over took me, and I ran out of the room after throwing a t-shirt on. I sighed, when I realised he was sitting at the table eating pancakes.

" Oh there you are Dan. Quickly get dressed so we can eat. We are leaving in half an hour." Pj said, serving some pancakes to Chris who thanked him.

" Right thanks."

I quickly shoved some clothes on, and straightened my hair before eating pancakes with the others in the kitchen. We left shortly after, and it was a quiet journey. We were all thinking that this might be the day that we get Phil back, and we were all desperately hoping so.

" Come in, come in." The Doctor said, greeting us.

We did as he said, and he greeted Pj and Chris, saying it was a pleasure to meet them. My leg was bouncing with anticipation. I wanted to be able to save Phil.

" Right, seeing as Dan is dying to get to Phil, let's begin."

I took the drink again, doing the same as yesterday, and quickly let the mysterious colours wash over me. I was back in the memory room, and yet once more there were more memories that I had to get through, I sighed, but let it happen.

The first memory clung to me, and I knew it would haunt my nightmares. Phil was fourteen. He was walking down a dirty ish corridor, and he had his head hung. His raven locks hung in his face, obscuring his eyes, and he shifted uncomfortably as a few turned to look at him.

Some of them had looks of happiness on their face, while others had a look of glee, and others looked terrified. I then realised that terror was aimed at Phil. Not that he was terrorising anyone, that they were terrified for him.

" Oi! Freaky Phil!"

Phil swung around nervously, chewing on his sleeve slightly. He looked so uncomfortable, but he didn't want to show his fear, and yet it was obvious to everyone.

" Where have you been? You weren't here this morning." The larger guy growled, towering over Phil.

" I-I-I had a d-d-dentist appoint-ment." He stuttered.

" Well that's not good enough. Not nearly good enough, is it boys?" The taller guy asked his goons.

" No Ralph." They said grinning.

" Well then we better make him pay."

Two of the goons grabbed Phil, carrying him from the school. He struggled, and he couldn't seem to be able to do anything. He struggled, crying out slightly as they dug their nails into his arms, and slight drops of blood dripping down them.

" Please! Please! Just let me go." He cried struggling.

The taller boy, Ralph hit Phil round the face, leaving a large red mark there. Phil whimpered slightly. When they got outside, the dropped him onto the hard gravel floor behind the bike sheds, and he groaned slightly.

Two boys held Phil down, as Ralph hit him repeatedly. In the stomach,in the face, in the chest, before picking him up with one hand. Phil was bleeding, and he was coughing up blood, and it made me want to scream.

" Mark, hold him." Ralph commanded.

Mark did, grasping Phil around the neck. Phil's face was slowly turning a mix of red and blue. I wanted to scream, lash out at the bullies, but I couldn't. This wasn't happening any more. This was before I had met Phil.

Ralph brought out a knife, and he slashed at Phil's skin. Phil tried to choke out a scream, but it was impossible.

" PHIL! NO PHIL!" I screamed as his face started to turn blue, and his eyes started to flicker closed.

He couldn't hear me, and this put me in more pain than I ever thought was possible.

The image flickered round the edges.

" Er Ralph..."

Ralph looked down at Phil, and motioned for Mark to drop him before he ran.

The memory ended.

I was shaking, I could tell. I knew there were going to be a few more memories, and I didn't want to watch them, I could have closed my eyes, but something wouldn't let me.

Phil was sitting, crying at a funeral.

Phil going to a wake after a funeral.

Phil learning about religious experiences.

There were many of Phil just having ordinary experiences, and this made me happy. His school life hadn't all been bad then.

Then there was one of Phil passing out from the lack of eating which got to me. I had seen what had led to him not eating. Cruel words. They had called him fat, and said he would never find a soul mate being that fat. A growl erupted from my throat.

I wanted to rip whoever had hurt Phil like that to shreds, and I would have done it, had it not been for the fact that Phil would end up in prison with me if I did what I really wanted to do.

The memories ended, and Phil was sat there. He was half asleep by the looks of it, and the wall that was keeping him locked away was flickering as it was about to disappear.

" What? How?" I asked gobsmacked.

" I just thought that as long as you, Pj, Chris and my family loved me, it wouldn't matter. I'd be happy."

I wrapped my arms around him, and I refused to let him go. He was fighting for me. He was doing what he could.

When I finally pulled back, I looked into his azure eyes, which were gleaming with love and passion.

" You ready Phil?" I asked, holding out a hand.

" Ready." He said taking it.

We stared at the last word on the wall.

Can't function by himself.

We knew it wasn't true, but we could battle it together anyway.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry it took me so long to update this. I was distracted a lot. I also broke up for now, so more time to write this, meaning updates will more than likely be weekly.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan nor Phil.**

Dan's Pov

I was suddenly back in the Doctor's room.

" Here, give me a second Dan, stay resting."

That was the Doctor's voice, and it made my head hurt slightly.

" Just drink this quickly, and you will feel better."

I did as the Doctor said.

" Right, now sit up."

I did, and I felt immensely better. I blinked, and the room came into focus. Pj and Chris were sitting next to me, and a Doctor I had never seen before was looking at Phil.

" What's happening?"

" They are just checking Phil over. They want to make sure he hasn't suffered any damage from being trapped in his mind." Chris told me.

" Right."

" I'm fine seriously." Phil was complaining from across the room.

" Is he back to normal?" I asked Pj.

" Yep. He is completely Phil again."

" Yes." I said, a smiling lighting up my face.

I shifted so I could see Phil properly. He was slightly propped up against some pillows against the wall, and the female doctor was checking him over for any sign of any injuries mental or physical alike.

" I think you are fine then Phil. I think you, Dan, Chris and Pj are okay to leave." The Doctor said.

We shook hands with the Doctor before we left. We bid goodbye to the secetary, and as soon as we were out of the place, Phil launched himself at me. I grabbed him, pulling into my arms as he clung tight onto me, not wanting to let go.

" I love Phil, so much." I whispered into his ear.

" I love you too Dan." He whispered, choking up slightly.

I pulled back slightly, and stared into his azure eyes. He stared back into my coffee ones. My eyes flickered from his eyes to his lips and back again, and he leaned in slightly. I closed the gap, eyes flickering closed as our lips met in a clash of love. As cheesy as it sounds, nothing else mattered as our bond was confirmed properly.

We pulled apart when Chris cleared his throat, and Pj hit his arm.

" Chris, really?" He hissed.

" Sorry, but I am hungry. Also I want to give Phil a hug." He whined.

Phil opened his arms, and Chris threw himself at Phil. They met in a hug, before opening their arms out, and letting Pj take the place they had left open. They met in a hug, tightly grasping onto each other.

" I've missed you Phil." Chris whispered.

" I missed you too Chris, you too Pj."

They stayed like that for another moment, before Phil broke free, and he came over to me. He moved, so he was sort of under my arm, and I draped an arm over his shoulders, giving him a side hug.

We split off from the other two, and we went back to the hotel room. We ordered room service, and just talked, wanting to get to know each other. We curled up on the sofa, comfortable.

" So you saw those memories then?" Phil asked after we had been talking for six hours, and we had talked of everything we could think of. There was so much to talk about, and we had. We had discussed so many things.

" Yeah." I whispered into his hair.

" I'm sorry." He whispered insecurely.

" No baby. No. There is in no way that this can be taken as your fault."

" I am awful. I was so stupid." He muttered, tears beginning to drip down his cheeks.

" No."

I gripped him tight, pressing kisses to the top of his head. We remained in that position for a while, me slowly wiping the continious tears as they fell. He was beautiful, and I was the lucky one who had him as a soul mate.

" Phil, can you talk to me about it. I saw that you didn't talk about it. Can you talk to me?"

" I can. Just listen it is going to be hard."

" I know baby. I know, but I will listen, and I will make sure that I can offer advice if I can do."

" Thank you Dan."

" Go ahead."

" It started when I was really young. I was one of the only ones who didn't have their soul mate, and it killed me. They bullied me for it. The teachers sometimes did it too. There was a rumour, in primary school, that I was never going to have a soul mate. They said that I wasn't worth it. I began to believe it. I was so hurt. I thought that I would never find you."

I interrupted, catching his lips with my own. It was soft and sweet, and I pulled him closer as we kissed. He kissed back with the same gentle tone. My hands moved to his hair, running my fingers through it as we kissed.

" I love you." I whispered.

" I love you too."

" Carry on." I prompted.

" So when we got to secondary school, it was so much worse. It was common knowledge, and the bullies used it against me, made me doubt myself."

" What about that day?"

" I had come into school, and we were told to write about our soul mates for an assignment in form time. It was really hard, and I didn't know what I was going to do. I was sad, and I was kind of crying. Anyway, the teacher let me out for some fresh air, and when I went back in, she had done something for me to work on. I did it. Anyway, that was at break time, and then you know what happened." He trailed off.

" Yes, I know what happened, but I want to promise you something."

" What's that?"

" I want you to promise me that if this ever happening to you again, ever, that you'll tell me. I want to make sure that you don't ever feel like that again."

" I promise." He whispered.

" Good." I murmered catching his lips with my own.

We kissed gently on the hotels sofa. We didn't notice Pj and Chris coming in. We were wrapped up together, perfectly happy.

" Hey guys." Pj said.

We pulled apart, to see them curled up on the other sofa.

" How long have you been here?" Phil asked.

" About five minutes." Chris commented.

" Oh." Phil murmered, a blush rising up his cheeks.

" Aww." I said, feeling the heat underneath his skin.

He smiled, his eyes glinting with happiness.

" Do you guys want to order room service?" Chris asked.

" Sure." I commented.

" Alright." Phil told him.

He didn't need to ask Pj. He already knew that Pj would want to eat the room service either way. Phil ordered the tuna pasta bake, I ordered the spaghetti bolegnese, and Pj and Chris both got chicken burgers and chips.

" I love you." I whispered to Phil.

" I love you too."

Our relationship was going to be perfect. He was my soul mate, and I knew that everything was going to be fine. We had finished eating an hour later, and we had just finished a film.

" What do you want to watch now?" I asked.

" Harry Potter?" Phil chimed in.

We all agreed, placing it in the dvd player, and settling back on the sofa. It was half way through when Phil's phone rang.

Phil's Pov

My phone rang half way through the movie, and I saw it was my Mum's phone. I held a finger out saying I would be one minute, and I went in to the room that Dan and I was sharing.

" Mum?"

" Is this Philip Lester?"

" Yes. Who is this?"

" This is the hospital, I have some bad news."

" What's happening are they okay?"

" Your mother, father, your sisters, your sisters soul mates and your their parents were in a car crash."

" Oh my God! Are they okay?"

" I am sorry, they didn't make it."

" What? What? None of them?"

" I am sorry. Can you come and identify them."

" I can in about a day. I'm in Australia. How-how did it happen?"

I was loosing the cool front I had put up. My throat was closing, I was shaking and I was sweating. I needed to know. This was going to kill me.

" There was a log truck crash, they broke free, and crushed around fifty cars."

" Oh my god."

" The car caught fire, mini bus. All of them were killed. Their wills are going to be read a day after their funeral. You are wanted there, as well as your soul mate."

" Okay."

" I am sorry for your loss." The person said before the other end went dead.

My hands shook, my eyes blurred with tears, and the phone dropped from my hands as I collapsed onto our bed.

Dan's Pov

We heard Phil's phone drop to the floor, and then silence. We ran in, and Phil was sat on our bed, his hands covering his face, and buried into his hair. He was shaking, and I wrapped an arm around him.

" Phil baby, what's going on?"

" They all died. Ivy and Marie, their soul mates, their soul mates parents and my parents."

" Oh my God." Dan whispered.

" I'll ring the airport. Get us on the next plane possible." Chris reassured us.

" I am alone." Phil whispered, tears falling from his eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I am so sorry it has been so long, but I got really sick. Not blah sick, but I was in the presence of three people within my family smoking at the same time, and I don't know, I must have enhaled it, I have been getting headaches, smelling smoke and having trouble breathing for a while.**

Chapter Sixteen Dan's Pov

Phil was shaking. Pj and I were trying to reassure him as best as we could. He looked green, and couldn't stuttered any words at all. He was unaware of what was happening around him. I had my arms wrapped around him as Pj fiddled with the tips of his hair, soothing him.

" We are getting the plane back to Manchester in two hours." Chris informed us as he stepped in the room.

He too joined us sitting with Phil. He rubbed small circles on Phil's back as I hurriedly packed our things and Pj packed theirs. Chris was doing his best, but Phil was out of it. He was shaking, and his breath hitched in his throat, and none of us had any idea what to do.

" Come on Phil. We need to get to the airport." I whispered into his hair.

I helped the shaking Phil into the taxi, and he looked so uncomfortable. I was holding him as he sobbed. He wasn't alone though. He had me. He had Pj and Chris as well, but no more blood family.

" Phil, you are not alone. You have me, and I promise you that I will look after you, but as well as me, you have Chris and Pj."

" P-P-Pj, C-C-Chris, c-can you organise the funerals. i-I don't think I can."

" Of course we will Phil." Chris said pressing a kiss to Phil's head, as if he was his little brother.

" Thank you."

He continued crying as we got on the plane, trying his hardest not to sob. He was sat between Chris and I, and he had his face buried in my shoulder. The plane set off at a fast pace, and he continued to sob.

" Can someone shut that kid up!" A man shouted from the back.

" You shut up! His whole family had just died! What the fuck do you want him to feel?" Chris screamed, face red with fury.

Everyone else on the plane was muttering their fury at the unnamed man and their support for Chris was clear. The unnamed man fell silent, and everyone else did too.

Chris sat down, and Pj massaged his shoulders. His fury died down, and he collapsed inwardly to Pj. I understood what was going on. Chris and Pj must have known Mr and Mrs Lester so well, that they were like secondary parents to them.

" I've got you Phil." I whispered into his ear. He clutched my hand tighter in his own, and I could feel his tears seeping into my jumper but I didn't let it bother me.

" They're dead." He whimpered.

" I know, I know, but it is still going to be okay. I am going to look after you, and we have Pj and Chris as well, it is all going to be fine."

He continued to sniffle into my jumper for a few hours, until he passed out with exhaustion. I just held him as he slept, comforting him if there was even a slight whimper let out in sleep.

" This is going to destroy him." Pj whispered.

" I know."

When the flight was over, I woke Phil carefully, and he gripped my hand as tight as he possibly could. I pressed a kiss to his head, and another few tears fell down his cheeks. He was out of it all the way through the airport, and Pj and Chris called a taxi.

When we got home, Pj and Chris, Phil and I went into Phil's room. When he saw his house, his tears increased, and his knees gave out. I carried him. Pj and Chris were resting on each other, tears too streaming down their faces.

" Phil, baby, get some sleep. We'll organise the funeral. You don't have to worry about it, I swear."

I kissed his head, and he just curled up against me, his hands curling into my t-shirt. I ran my hands through his tussled hair, and his eyes flickered closed.

" Pj, Chris, can you organise it? As soon as it is out of the way, the sooner Phil can begin to grieve properly with my help, and yours, if you are willing to give it."

" Of course we will give our help." Pj told me.

" Also, the funeral will be planned by tomorrow, trust me." Chris said.

They both left, and I had no idea how they were going to be able to do it by the next day. I just left them to it though, wanting to make sure Phil was okay.

The next few days, Phil didn't speak. He barely left my side, and he never let go of my hand, not even in sleep. It was six days after the trip back from Australia that the funeral happened. I had been really surprised to find out that we had just about spent three days in Australia, if that, and now we were back in England.

" Phil, it is time for the funeral." I muttered.

I had changed him into a black suit, and his hair was brushed and straightened to how it normally looked by me. We were all waiting at the door for the taxi to take us to the church. There were eight coffins, and it was weird. There was never that many. Never.

The priest stood up, clearing his throat loudly making Phil jump.

" We are here for the funeral of..."

I felt a slight tugging on my sleeve, and I looked down to see Phil. He was tugging at my arm and he looked as if he was about to explode. I held him tightly, and he whimpered into my shirt.

" I know Phil. I know."

He sobbed as the priest carried on, and when there was meant to be a speech there was none. Pj and Chris knew that Phil was in no state to do it, and they could have, but they too were distraught. There were friends of the family there, but none of them actually had any other family.

The church was beautiful, and each of the coffins were made from white wood. Each had a pattern on it, and each had something distinguishable to the persons personality on it. There were roses, white and red on each coffin, and there was one for each person for the buriel.

" Come on Phil. We need to go outside..." Chris whispered.

I walked with them out of the church, and I could feel the puffs of breath coming from Phil as he leant against me. He was clearly hyperventilating. I had no idea what to do, but luckily Pj did. He crouched down at Phil, and stared him in the eyes. He took soft breaths, encouraging him to do the same, and I studied Pj's actions, not wanting to feel helpless if this ever happened again.

We sat on the front row, as the coffins lay there. The atmosphere was understandigly tense, and we all just wanted them to be back to life, despite the imposibilites of this.

" May the rest in peace, and may God bless their souls." The father concluded.

Everyone formed a line, and dropped a rose on their designated coffins. Phil placed his two on his sister's coffins. I placed the two I had been given on his parents. Chris put them on Marie and Ivy's soul mates, and Pj put them on Marie and Ivy's soul mates parents.

" Are you okay to go to the wake?" I asked Phil.

He just shook his head, eyes dripping with unshed tears.

" We'll go. Someone has to be there." Chris said.

" Yeah. I'm sorry guys." Phil whispered, the air hardly passing his lips.

" No, it is not your fault. Now, you go home with Dan, and you can try to have something to eat, and get some sleep, and by the time you get back, we'll be there." Pj told him.

" Thanks guys."

We bid them goodbye, and I called a taxi who took us home. I paid before leading Phil into the house and doing as Pj had said.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Sorry it has been a while, but I have a sincere question. If I was to write another fanfiction, or had already written it, and at one point the pairing was Phil/Dan, and then they break up and Phil was with someone else, would any of you guys still read it?**

**Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dan or Phil. Or Chris and Pj for that matter.**

Chapter Seventeen Dan's Pov

" Morning Dan." Phil whispered as he traipsed into the living room the morning after.

" Hey Phil, how are you feeling?" I asked.

" Not too good, but-but it's the will reading today."

" Yeah."

" I have to be strong for that. I can't break down in there. I need to get through that."

" Phil, do that, but then take as much time as you need. When you bottle everything up, it explodes at one point, and then everything is so much worse. Okay?"

" Okay Dan."

I opened my arms for him, and he climbed onto my lap and snuggled into me. He looked exhausted, but I wasn't surprised. He had only been back from Australia for about a week, and in that week the amount of sleep he had was very low. Also he had only just woken up from being trapped within his own mind before that.

" I love you." I whispered.

" I love you too."

My world revolved around Phil, and I knew that was going to be the case forever. The rest of our life, and it had been proven that there was life after death, and we would be there together as well. Every time Phil kissed me, the softness of his lips astounded me, and I fell in love a slight bit more every time.

" Go get dressed then Philly." I whispered to Phil.

He did as I said, pressing a kiss to his cheek before he did. When he came down, he looked slightly more human, and his hair was straightened. He didn't seem happier, but he looked calmer.

" Come on then Phil, lets get into the taxi." I said as a honk sounded from outside.

We did, and he clasped my hand tightly as the car moved. I understood why he was nervous, not that I had before. His parents, his family and everyone apart from Pj, Chris and I that he loved had died in a car crash. Sure he was going to be nervous going in something that had caused the death of his parents.

" It's okay Phil, I promise you." I whispered softly.

He squeezed my hand, proving he had heard. When we arrived, I paid the taxi driver, before clasping Phil's hand tightly and leaving the car.

" Come on." I ushered.

We walked in, and were greeted by a tall woman in a suit who hurried us into some chairs before perching opposite us. She was an intimidating figure, and it made me slightly uncomfortable.

" We are here to discuss the final will and testaments. There isn't much to say. I don't think there is any need to really read all eight full wills, yes, even the children had some, but I would just like to specify some of the terms." She said.

" Thank you."

" Okay, Phil is it?" She said looking at Phil.

" Yes Ma'am."

" Okay. So Phil, everything in these wills have been left to you. Everything. Every house, every bank account, everything in the houses. Everything is now yours."

" Everything?" He asked.

" Yes. As you can imagine this amount is a very very large one, and it has all been left to you. Also your parents did request that if anything was to happen to you, they would allow you to live alone, as you are trust worthy enough."

" Thank you."

" Now Phil, you can leave here, and are much more well off. Oh and there was a side note from your mother. She recently updated her will."

" What does it say?" He asked, biting a hang nail.

" That she loves you, as do the rest of them, and that when you get the house, as it has five rooms, there is a room for Pj and Chris, and you have to redecorate. If there is anything that doesn't fit in with your decoration of the house, sell it or put it in the loft. Do not keep everyone's rooms the same as you feel as if you have to. They don't want you to."

" Thank you for your time." I said to the woman.

She nodded before leaving. I clasped Phil tightly. He looked as if he didn't know what he wanted to do. He might have wanted to cry. He might have wanted to cough or any other negative emotion, and yet he held strong.

" Lets go home and get some sleep Phil. We will tell Pj and Chris in the morning, see what they think."

He nodded.

We once more got in a taxi, and he snuggled into my side as I tried my hardest to avoid conversation with the driver. I wasn't in the mood for talking to random strangers, not that I ever was, but still.

When we got home, I sat with Phil as he sobbed, and shook, not being able to quell any of the pain, and making me feel like a useless soul mate to him.

" You sleep baby. I am going to speak to Chris and Pj for a bit."

He nodded, and I kissed his lips softly before tucking him in and going to see Chris and Pj. They were curled up on the sofa, and their eyes were red, and it was clear to me that they had been crying as well.

" Hey Dan. How did the reading go?" Chris asked.

" Everything all three families owned are now Phil's."

" Woah." They both gasped.

" There was something else though."

" What is it?" Pj asked.

" In the will, everything that Phil now owns was afore mentioned, and yet there was something else. A note from his Mum. She wanted him to put the stuff that he didn't need, you know his sisters things and his parents things in the loft and redecorate and not keep them as a shrine of sorts."

" We can help decorate." Chris told me.

" Thanks guys. But this is a five bedroom house, and Phil's Mum said we should ask you, if you want to move in with us."

" Really?" Chris asked.

" Yeah."

" We'd love to." Pj answered, not even thinking his decision through.

" YES!" Chris cried.

They both clasped me in a tight hug, and I squeezed them back as they celebrated. When they eventually stopped, Pj turned to me.

" Does Phil know?"

" Yes. I just didn't think he is up to telling you guys right now."

The flap of the post box sounded, and I frowned, going to collect it. There were four letters here. One for me, Pj, Phil and Chris. I had no idea what they were, however as I entered the living room, it was clear that Chris and Pj did.

" What are they?" I asked, handing them theirs.

" GCSE results." Chris whispered.

" You guys did yours early as well?" I asked, surprised.

" Yeah our school is surprising really small, so not everyone could do their GCSE's at the same time, so if the school thought you were smart enough, you did them early." Pj told me.

" Oh."

" I'll get Phil." Chris murmured, running up the stairs.

Phil came downstairs moments later, and he was shaking slightly, and Chris had an arm around him.

" He wanted his parents to be here." Pj whispered to me.

I nodded.

I gave Phil his letter, and he gulped slightly. I pressed a kiss to his temple before opening my own.

Maths: B

English: A

R.E: A

Biology: B

Chemistry: B

Physics: B

Geography: A

French: C

Music: A

" Mine are good." I said, proud of my scores.

Phil's Pov

I opened my letter.

English: A*

R.E: A*

Maths: A

Biology: A

Physics: A

Chemistry: B

Art: A*

History: A*

German: A

Pj's Pov

German: B

English: A

Art: A*

R.E: A

Biology: B

Chemistry: B

Physics: A

Geography: B

Maths: A

Chris's Pov

Maths: A

R.E: B

Biology: A

Physics: A

Chemistry: A

History: A

Art: A*

Drama: A*

German: B

" Did you guys do okay?" I asked.

They all nodded, though Phil's was quite half hearted.

" Guys, I am thinking of a gap year before college." Pj told us.

We all agreed. We had the money and our own house, we just needed a year to do whatever.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Serious note guys. I spent months planning for a story, and near the end it went bad. The plan had been to make Phil and Dan end up together obviously. In the end that failed, and I somehow made Phil end up with Pj. So I have two options.**

**I can leave it like that, and I hope you guys will read it. Let me know if you will. Message me or review.**

**Or I can go back and change the whole story, so instead of Dan dating Phil and then Phil ending up with Pj, it will be Pj dating Phil and then Dan ends up with Phil. Please let me know.**

**Which do you prefer?**

**Please let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan or Phil. **

Dan's Pov

We had our GCSE results, and yet we were taking a break from education from a year. It was an educated decision. After all that had happened in the past few weeks, we needed time to relax, and I needed time to get to know Phil, and he needed to still grieve. He had lost the main eight people in his life excluding Chris and Pj, and before he had known me.

Phil had toughened up slightly, no longer crying and moping, but this worried me more. Was he keeping all of his emotions locked away? Was he pretending to be strong, and by accepting it was I being a bad soul mate? I had no idea what to do.

" Pj and I are going to go and buy some cardboard boxes from paperchase Phil. We are going to get loads of them. Some to put the things in the attic, you know, and some to keep in cupboards and stuff. You know, you are strong Phil. We are going to make sure we are always here for you, and if you ever need to talk to anyone. We are all here for you."

" Thanks Chris." Phil said, smiling slightly and hugging Chris.

" We will do Ivy's soul mates tomorrow and Marie's the day after." Pj said.

" Yeah." He agreed.

" Shall we start? Or do you want to wait for us to come back?" I asked.

" Erm, can we go up first?" Phil asked.

" Sure." Chris said.

" Go ahead." Pj told us.

We did, and when we went upstairs, Phil sat down on Ivy's bed and tears once more streamed down, when he caught sight of a photo of her. She looked so young in the photo. I could tell it was a recent photo, and it had all of them in it, and Phil wasn't in a wheel chair, so I knew it was before I had met Phil.

" When was this photo taken?"

" About three weeks before I left. We went to the beach as a family, and it was so fun." He said, gulping.

I walked over to him, and kissed him lightly on the lips. He kissed back with an equal softness, and he wrapped his arms around my neck, and I wrapped mine around his waist.

" I love you." He whispered.

" I love you too." I replied.

" Shall we carry on?" I asked.

He nodded.

" What sort of things do you want to keep down here?" I asked, kissing the side of his head.

" I want to keep the photos in the frames, their furniture, that can be used you know for others, I also need things such as their duvets, not their duvet covers, they can go in boxes. Erm, photo albums and books that I wrote as well. Also I want to keep,,,,I want to keep..."

" What do you want to keep Phil?" I asked, stroking his hair softly.

" I don't want you to make fun of me."

" I won't love, say whatever you have to."

" I want to keep their teddies, and one of their blankets each. Ivy and Marie's I mean, I just mean they are my sisters, and they remind me of them...and..."

" Phil, it is okay. You don't have to explain yourself."

" It's just so hard! They last they heard from me properly was before I left to find you. I didn't even say goodbye to them! I just left a letter before going. Then when I was sorted out, they died. I wasn't there to say goodbye. I am the worst son in the world. I should have been in that car as well. I should have died too. I am not worthy of carrying on the family, even if it is not through name. I am not worthy of my parents and family." He sobbed, shaking.

" No. No Phil. You are amazing, beautiful, kind, sweet, helpful, worthy and so much more. Your family loved you. They loved you so much, and you are worthy of your family name. You weren't meant to die in that crash Phil. Nobody should have died in that crash. Believe me. Your parents love you, and I bet they are watching over you."

He looked at me, and pressed a kiss to my lips softly. I kissed back, my fingers automatically flying into his hair.

" It will be okay Philly. I love you."

" I love you too."

" Come on then, lets start packing."

We did, and there were times when he stopped and I comforted him. It was going to be hard, and by the end of the day we had packed up both Marie and Ivy's room. The next day we moved on to his parents rooms, and we moved all the photos to downstairs.

A week passed, and we had fully redecorated everything, including Phil's room which was now painted white instead of blue. We had a new double bed in the middle of the room, and all the posters were framed, and it looked awesome. We even went to Phil's sisters soul mates house and took things that we were going to use in our new house. It was a few days later that it was decided.

" Phil?"

" Yeah?"

" I want to go to South Hampton. I need to collect my things, and we can stay down there for a few days, like a holiday. It will give Chris and Pj the time they need to move in and decorate their room while we aren't here."

He paused, considering it.

" Okay. " He said, before continuing to dust the glasses that he had just moved from one of the soul mates house. I wasn't actually sure which soul mates house was which, but it did make me feel slightly bad that I hadn't bothered to learn.

" Is that it?"

" Yeah. We'll go tomorrow." He said vaguely.

" Okay." I said, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

He carried on dusting, and I knew he was just trying to get everything off his mind, but then I knew that he was just trying to get his mind off it.

" I'll pack our bags then Phil, and book the tickets and then go and get some food for the journey. I'll also ring my Mum. How does that sound?"

" That sounds fine." He said, pressing a kiss to my cheek before carrying on cleaning.

I sighed, before getting on with it. I rang the office at the train station, and it didn't take me at all long to book the tickets and inform my Mum, but it took me a few hours to pack our cases of things we were going to need.

" Phil?" I asked, once I had found something really concerning in his draw buried under sheets of paper.

" What is it?"

" Can you come up here?"

" Yeah."

He ran up the stairs by the urgency in my voice, and he barged into the room. I was stood there, holding a razor, and when his eyes saw it, he flinched and looked away.

" Is this what I think it is?" I asked quietly.

He didn't reply.

" Phil?" I asked quietly, approaching him.

He sat down on the bed, and he brought his hands to his head. I sat down beside him, and wrapped my arms around him. He didn't move, keeping his head in his hands.

" Have you been cutting Phil?"

" I-I-I'm sorry Dan." He whispered, ashamed.

" Please talk to me Phil. I'm here for you, I love you."

" I know, but I'm sorry."

" I know you are. Is that why you have been vague?" I asked, it suddenly dawning on me.

" Yes. I am sorry."

" I know you are Phil."

He sat there in silence, his hands still covering his face.

" Will you look at me?" I asked softly.

He did hesitently and thick pearly tears falling down his cheeks.

" I want to help you get through this. Will you let me?" I asked.

He nodded, turning and burying his head into my chest as I clasped my arms around him. He snuggled closer, breathing in my scent.

" I love you Phil."

" I love you too."

We curled up on the bed for a while, not speaking, just enjoying each others company.

" Phil?" I asked, around half an hour later.

" Hmm?"

" Do you want to come and pick up some shopping with me? You know, get some fresh air and things for the train tomorrow."

He paused before nodding.

" Yeah, just let me do my hair."

" Alright, see you downstairs in fifteen minutes?"

" Yeah."

Fifteen minutes later we exited the house, and we got on a bus, holding hands tightly, and a hint of hope appeared in my heart. Maybe things would get better. Maybe our lives could be normal, and we could go to college and university and things like that.

" I love you Phil."

" I love you too."


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Sorry it has been so long. So what are you guys thinking of DanandPhilgames? I LOVE IT! It's awesome to wake up if it had been uploaded during the night and get to watch it before having to go out. Please review.**

Dan's Pov

The next day, we got an early train to South Hampton. The train ride was long, but yet it did not bother us. We talked and ate and laughed and listened to music, sharing head phones.

When we were arrived, we were immediately greeted by my Mum and Dad. They hugged both of us, despite Mum having only met Phil once, and Dad not meeting him at all.

" We're so sorry for your loss Phil." Mum whispered, hugging him once more.

He gave her a sort of brave half smile.

" Come on then kids, into the car." Dad said.

We did as he said, getting into the car, and strapping ourselves in. With the engine started up, we settled in for the ride, and Phil stared out of the window, fascinated by what he saw. He hadn't seen the beautiful ocean or the rocky beaches or anything like that, but he was drawn to it.

" It's beautiful." He whispered in awe.

" It is." I agreed.

When we got to where I had grown up Phil shrunk slightly in on himself. He seemed slightly intimidated by its size, and surprised that it was as big as it was.

" Woah." He whispered, eyes wide.

" Come on Philly."

I pulled him after me into the house, and I flung my shoes to a side, encouraging him to do the same. He did with a hestitant look at me.

" Phil, Dan why don't you go upstairs for a while? You are going to be here for a week or so, so you better spend a bit of time sorting things out. You know, arrange to meet up with some of your friends Dan. Megan and George have missed you. As have Tyler and Troye and Matt and Louise. I think you better see them."

" Okay, is that alright with you Phil?"

He nodded, squeezing my hand.

" Sure, but I kind of need to change. I feel kind of dirty."

" Sure go on." I said kissing him.

He did, as I pointed him to which room was mine. I felt fine, so I just went about messaging everyone to meet me at the park, and they all agreed, all of them not wanting to wait to meet Phil, and wanting to meet us as soon as possible. I agreed. I wanted them to meet Phil, and I hoped they all got on well.

We left ten minutes later, having around thirty pounds each in our pockets, and not being able to wait. I was looking forward to seeing them all again, and Phil couldn't wait to meet my friends as well as finding out embarrassing stories about me, and I knew I had to stop that from happening.

We arrived, and Louise immediately ingulfed the both of us into a hug. She pulled away a minute later, smiling happily.

" Hi Phil! I'm Louise! I have heard so much about you! Dan has been telling me through phone calls and texts. We are all so excited to meet you. It's awesome. I am so glad Dan found his soul mate and..."

" Lu, calm down love." Matt said.

" Sorry."

" Hi, I'm Matt."

" Hi, Phil, nice to meet you." Phil said, introducing himself.

Everyone else was introduced and we all got fish and chips and sat on the swings at the park. It was relaxing, and there weren't that many people about, despite the fact that it was only three in the afternoon.

Phil seemed to be getting on really well with Troye, and they were happily laughing with each while Tyler and I watched our respective soul mates.

" I know we are all going to be friends." Louise said, sitting down beside us.

" You do?"

" Yeah I can see it. We need to met Pj and Chris I think." She said.

" Yeah you do. They are awesome." I agreed.

" Yeah. They came down to York for Phil as soon as they could, and they seemed okay then." George remarked.

" Yeah. They did."

" They seemed fine then."

We continued watching Phil and Troye talking and laughing, and they seemed happy. Half an hour later they joined us,

" Dan, did I ever tell you that I got into Manchester University?" Phil asked.

" No, you didn't."

" Sorry, but did you know Tyler and Troye are going to be there as well. We were going to do a gap year . We had decided to, but at last minute we changed our minds. I feel like I need to go there now. You know?"

" Oh."

" You got in too though Dan. Your Mum told me." Tyler remarked.

" I got in and no one told me!" I yelled.

" Erm, yeah."

" THIS IS AMAZING!" I yelled, arms flying into the air.

I grabbed Phil, pulling him in for a kiss, and he kissed me back with passion, but I could feel the head radiating from his cheeks. He was blushing, embarrassed that we were kissing in front of all of my friends.

I pulled back, and just hugged him tightly. I had worried about this. What if none of us got into Manchester University? Or what if we ended up at different places? What would have happened then?

" I'm glad." Phil whispered, looking up at me.

" Me too."

Someone coughed, and we pulled apart, embarrassed.

" Sorry." I said.

They just shook their heads fondly. Louise and Matt were older than us, and they had already been going to a university in London, as did George and Megan, but I knew we would all keep in touch. Nothing could split us up.

" Wait, Tyler and Troye, where are you staying up there?"

" We have a house that we got a few years back that we are using. It's all ready for us. We are moving up there in a few months."

I nodded, and Phil played with his fingers.

We talked longer, and for most of it Phil seemed subdued again. When we arrived home, he seemed more comfortable, and then when we went to bed, he snuggled into me happily, and still I knew that he couldn't sleep.

" What's the matter Phil?"

" I-I don't know. I was talking and I was happy, and I was having so much fun, and then suddenly I felt sad and tired and I don't know why."

" It's going to be fine Phil, I promise." I said, pressing a kiss to his head.

He nodded, and eventually fell asleep curled up together. The next day, we managed to get Phil to a doctor who prescribed him some anti depressants. He was told to take to take two a day. One at night and one just after getting up in the morning. There didn't seem to be many side affects and it was also meant to stop all the emotional swings of sadness that Phil seemed to be getting.

" Do you feel any better Phil?" I asked the night before we were due to leave to go back to Manchester as I kissed his head softly.

" Much, thanks Dan." He whispered sincerely.

" It was my pleasure." I replied before we snuggled down and slowly fell to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I appreciate every single one of them. I know that the uploading isn't exactly regular, but I am doing the best I can. Please read and review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dan nor do I own Phil.**

Dan's Pov

Months passed, and despite the occassional bout of grief when he realised he was the only Lester left, we were perfectly happy. We had yet to start college, but we were both very close to starting. We were living in Phil's parents old house which was all decorated perfectly to do with our favourite animes and pokemon things, and we even had Chris and Pj living with us.

I had only known Phil around six months, but I knew that I was deeply in love with him. I wanted to make him happy, and I was willing to do anything I could to make that happen.

I wanted to propose to him.

I had bought a simple silver ring, with our initials engraved on the inside, but I still loved it, and I was sure he would too.

All I needed was help on deciding how to do it. I wondered whether asking Pj and Chris to help me come up with an idea was bad, but in the end I decided upon asking. I had no idea how to do it and I had been wracking my brains for two weeks.

" How then?" I pleaded with them.

" Well, you know Phil's slight obsession with paper fortunes?" Chris said.

" Yeah. That idea is perfect. But when?" I asked.

" Take him out to dinner?" Pj suggested.

" No, can you two go out tonight? I think it would be better if it was just Phil and I and we were watching films and ordering take out."

" Great idea."

They went off to plan where they were going to eat, and I went into Phil and I's room to make a paper fortune. Phil himself was out with Troye, they were shopping for some clothes for university as well as files for both Tyler and I as well and some pencil cases and things for them.

" How are you going to make sure that he chooses the right one?" Chris asked coming in to the room.

" I will write the same fortune on every one. Do you want to hear it?"

" Sure." Pj said slipping in to the room again.

**" Will you marry me?"**

" Simple yet affective."

" Thanks Chris. What time is it?"

" Six thirty. We have to go now we have reservations for seven and I am sure Phil is on his way home. I ordered some pizza for you. Your favourite don't worry and there is pop and stuff downstairs. Have fun." Pj commented.

" Thanks guys."

They left, and I slipped downstairs the paper fortune burning a hole into my pocket. The ring was in my other, and I knew I had to make sure that Phil didn't see it. I was sat in the kitchen, sipping on a can of coke when Phil came in.

" Dan?"

I jumped up, and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, and he kissed back without hesitation. It was about two minutes later that we pulled away, both of us breathing rather heavily.

" Hi." Phil whispered breathily.

" Hey. Pj and Chris are out for the night, so I thought we could watch a movie, I've ordered us some pizzas and we've got some cake in the fridge and some pop and stuff, and I thought we could watch a movie, have a little break, and then watch another? Is that okay?" I asked nervously.

" Sure." He said smiling.

He grabbed some blankets from a cupboard, and he curled up against my side as we watched Frozen. He muttered along with the words, but my focus wasn't on the film, it was on the way he looked, how much I loved him and the ring burning with intensity in my pocket.

The movie finished, and there was a pause, and I knew that was the time to do it. I sat up properly, and Phil slipped off my chest slightly.

" Dan, what is it?"

" Phil do you want to see what I made while you were gone?"

" Sure." He chirped.

I pulled out the paper fortune, and held it out to him. He squeeled happily, and picked orange. He then picked six, seven and then four.

" Do you want to see it?" I asked him.

" Yep."

I held it out to him.

Will you marry me.

He looked up at me once he had read the words, and his mouth was open to see I was on one knee on the floor with a ring perched in my hands.

" Will you?" I asked, carefully.

" Yes." He choked out before laughing himself at me.

I managed to catch him just on time, and I pressed a kiss to his face. He clung onto me, and we kissed deeply.

" I love you." He whispered.

" Love you too."

We curled up on the sofa kissing and just watching the movie. When the pizza came, I fed him small bites as we curled up together.

When it got late we went to bed, and after kissing for a while with tongues, we curled up together. I could still feel the ring on Phil's finger as we curled up together.

A few days past, and we were on our way to our first day at college, however we were doing completely different classes.

I kissed Phil as we entered the college.

" See you later Philly."

We went our separate ways, and a sense of nervousness took over me. I knew that it was just nerves, I wasn't ready for this, but if Phil was going to be brave, so was I.

Phil's Pov

I arrived at the classroom early, and took a seat in the middle of the room. I didn't want to sit right at the back, nor right at the front, so I had to make sure that I looked average, and then no one would bother me.

Five minutes later, the class began to fill up, and nobody noticed me doodling and writing plots on a scrap piece of paper, and I liked that.

When the teacher came in, I took out some paper for some notes. The teacher, Mrs Osmond continued speaking, and I took notes.

As the day went on, I got a slight bit of stomach ache, and it made me uncomfortable, but I knew that I was going to be fine, what sort of trouble could it be really.

At lunch I met with Dan, Pj, Tyler, Troye and Chris.

We sat in the canteen, and I didn't eat anything, however, Dan didn't notice and I was pleased with that. He would just fuss unnecessarily and I didn't want that.

I went back into class for the afternoon, giving Dan a soft kiss and telling him that I would see him later. We arranged to meet at the library at four.

As the day went on, my stomach started aching slightly more. It was uncomfortable, but I didn't let it faze me. It was just a bit of stomach ache, and I would be fine in a day or two.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi, sorry this took way too long to update. Life is hectic and I have massive exams coming up soon. I don't know when the next update is going to be, and at this rate, it does seem as if it is going to be around the beginning of December, but I am going to try and prevent that. I will try and upload when I can. Sorry.**

**Please read and review, it makes my day.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

Phil's Pov

I met Dan at the library in the college at around four o'clock, and I still felt a little worse. Dan expressed a slight concern when he saw how pale I was, but I assured him that I was completely fine, just a little cold as I didn't have a jacket.

He tried to give me his, but I refused as I wasn't a girl.

We walked home with Chris and Pj hand in hand. It turned out that they had been waiting for us in the library.

When we got home, we all ate tea in the living room. We were having chicken, so I slipped it into some tissue in my pocket, mainly because my stomach was killing me still.

By nine o'clock, Dan and Pj were watching a film in the living room, and I was sitting with Chris, and we were talking about pretty much anything. The pain in my stomach had increased by a tenfold, and it was killing me.

" Chris, if I asked you to do something for me, and not tell Dan, would you do it?"

" Depends." He replied, looking at me weirdly.

" I need some painkillers, and there isn't any in the house."

" Why, what's the matter?" He asked worriedly.

" I have a bit of stomach ache, Dan would worry too much."

" Fine. Back in a little bit, go and have a warm bath, it might help."

" Thanks Chris."

I heard Chris shout that he was just popping out for some sweets to Pj and Dan, before the door slammed closed. I went upstairs, and did as Chris had said, and I ran myself a nice bath. It was warm, and there was a slight bit of pain relief, but apart from that, it didn't help.

Getting out of the bath, I paused, curling into the fetal position as the pain continued to increase. There was knock on the door, and I paused, biting into my lip, trying to stop any squeaks of pain.

" Phil? Are you okay?"

" I'm fine Dan."

" Okay. Chris is back."

" Oh."

" He bought you some chocolate."

" Tell him thanks. Also if he could bring it up here. I am nearly dressed."

" Alright."

I heard his footsteps echoing, and I let out a sigh of relief. The pain was kind of getting unbearable, and I knew in a few hours, Dan was going to know, I wasn't that good of an actor.

" Phil."

" One second Chris."

I pulled my top on, and exited the room. He looked at me concerned before pulling him into a hug.

" Phil, take two of these, but if the pain doesn't go away in an hour, you have to tell Dan or I will."

" Why? What does it matter? I mean he can't do anything about it?"

" He can make sure you are okay at least."

" I will tell him tomorrow morning. If it hasn't got better that is."

" Okay, go to sleep Phil."

I bid him goodnight, and I went into Dan and I's rooms. I fell asleep quickly, but I awoke a few times, the pain becoming unbearable.

By the next morning, the pain had increased, and as I promised to tell Dan.

" Phil, we will stay off college today."

" No. I will stay off. I'll be fine. You go."

We argued over the idea for a while, but I won. He ended up going to college, and I laid in bed for a while. By the hour, the pain was increasing, and I had a fever. I moved slowly into the bathroom, and got a wet cloth to press to my head. However, the room was spinning, and the pain was unbearable, and I knew that I couldn't move any further.

I sunk back against the wall, closing my eyes, hoping it would get rid of my intense fever and headache if I rested for a while.

Dan's Pov

At lunch I text Phil. I was worried, he hadn't messaged me, and he seemed so ill this morning. He didn't reply to the text before the end of lunch, and I decided maybe he was just sleeping. I was just over reacting. He would be fine, and when I got home, I would find out he had been asleep, and he was completely fine.

Phil's Pov

I had no idea what time it was, but an intense pain burned in my stomach, and I screamed at the top of my lungs. It was beyond painful, and I just wanted to be sick, believing if I did, the pain would decrease, but I couldn't.

The pain was becoming too much, and the room was fading from my sight as everyone went dark.

Dan's Pov

It was only the second day of college, and Phil was already ill. Troye had gotten some of Phil's notes, and in the classes that I took with Phil, which was pretty much just English, I had taken notes, and recorded down the homework for him.

I walked home with Pj and Chris, and when I got home, the house was eerily quiet. A shudder ran through me, and I called for Phil.

" Phil?"

Chris and Pj joined in.

" PHIL?"

I searched downstairs for him, and Pj went upstairs, while Chris went into the garden. I had no idea why Phil would be in the garden, but we decided to search there for him anyway.

" DAN! I FOUND HIM! SOMEONE CALL 999!" Pj screamed.

Chris rang the ambulance as I ran up the stairs. Phil was laid unconscious against the wall in the bathroom, and Pj was smoothing his hair in a sort of comfort. I grabbed a cloth, soaked it and then wiped his face trying to cool him down before resting it on his forehead.

Pj carried on with his actions and I held Phil's hand as Chris ran through the door.

" They're on their way. They said about ten minutes."

I was vaguely reminded of someone talking about how long a pizza would take to come, but I pushed the thought away from my mind, knowing it wasn't really appropriate when my fiancé was laid against a wall unconscious.

It was tense ten minutes as we waited for the ambulance.

Chris answered the door when the ambulance arrived, and they bustled me into the ambulance with Phil, and Chris and Pj promised to meet me in the hospital.

" How long has he been like this?"

" I don't know, I was at college."

One man was questioning me, while two others worked on Phil. They were taking blood tests, and checking his pulse, and nerves ran through me.

" When did he start feeling ill?"

" I don't know. He didn't tell me."

The ride seemed to last forever, and they got a gurney and hoisted Phil onto it as soon as we got there. They pulled him away for me, and I tried to follow, but I was distracted by a clip board with questions about Phil to fill in pushed in my face.

I answered them all, and decided to pester the nurse who was talking to the receptionist. I had seen her when Phil first came in, and she had gone with them when Phil had first been taken from me.

I could see barely concealed anger in her face as I tried to find out some information.

" It was appendicitis. He was taken for surgery. Please leave me alone."

I finally did, understanding she had no idea about when I could see Phil. An hour and a half after Phil was taken, Pj and Chris turned up, explaining it had taken ages for the taxi to arrive, and the traffic was terrible.

I explained to them what I knew, before we settled into silence as we all prayed to be able to see Phil.

We didn't get to see him for ages, and when we did, we were told to be careful as he would be sore.

We walked into a plain and boring room, where he sat in a bed, wiggling his feet.

" Phil." I breathed.

He looked up at me with a small smile.

" Hi Dan."

I walked over to him, pressing a kiss to his lips and then his forehead, and then his cheeks before kissing his lips again.

" I was so worried." I muttered, breathing in his scent.

" Sorry."

" Not your fault."

" Still."

" Hi Phil."

" Pj! Chris!"

" We were all worried Phil." Chris said hugging Phil gently.

Phil fell asleep a while after, and we all just sat, talking lightly as Phil slept on.


	22. Chapter 22

AN: Sorry it has been so long, I've had SO many tests. Oh my gosh. But I'm back.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dan and Phil and this never happened.

Dan's Pov

It had been a fourteen weeks since Phil had gotten out of hospital after his weeks stay when we decided to begin planning the wedding. The date was only two months after the beginning of the plans, as we only wanted a small wedding, and the honey moon was being left off until we left college. That would be about three years, but it was worth it.

" Wait, what is going to happen when we have to have a night apart?" Phil asked.

" I'll stay with Tyler and Troye. They already agreed to it."

" Okay." Phil whispered, kissing my cheek.

We had decided on pretty much a white and blue colour scheme, as neither of us really cared for whether or not the colours were particuarly nice or not.

" Do you just want to book a wedding planner?" Phil asked after a whole morning off trying to plan a wedding and not getting anywhere.

" Yes!"

" Oh good, this wouldn't be good if we did it really."

" Not in the slightest."

I pressed a kiss to his lips, hands automatically flying to his hair, and it ended up being around half an hour later that the wedding planner was thought of again.

We googled good wedding planners in our area, and then checked through the websites for reviews. When we finally found one we were happy with, we rang her up.

Her name was Caitlín.

We met her the next day at a local coffee shop, and she began explaining the costs and things to us.

" So can you afford it?" She asked, looking at us skeptically.

" Of course." Phil replied, kind of annoyed that she had judged us because of our age.

" Okay then. So was their a certain colour scheme you had in mind?" She asked.

" Er...blue and white, and not too feminine." I replied.

She noted that down.

" Traditional foods?"

" Yeah, but no cheese." I replied looking at Phil.

He squeezed my hand and smiled at me.

" Right." She said noting all this down.

" Suits?"

" Our friend Louise wants to help us with those." Phil told her.

It was hours later, and about five coffee's each later when we finally left, and she promised to call us about the venue and the food and everything else.

We were curled up on the sofa watching Frozen, when Phil turned to look up at me. He stared at me for a second before I noticed.

" What's the matter?"

" I love you."

" I love you too." I whispered brushing my nose against his.

" How long until the Christmas Holidays?"

" Er...a week I think, why?"

" I er... was wondering if we could go see your parents for Christmas?"

" You want to?"

" Yeah."

" Of course we can. Do you want me to ring them?"

" Hmm." He said tiredly turning back to the movie.

I smiled softly. This would be his first Christmas without his parents, and I had no idea on how he was going to take it. I knew it would be hard for him, and I had been thinking about how I was going to manage this so he could be as comfortable as possible.

As the end credits rolled, I heard Phil's soft whispers as he cuddled up at my side asleep.

I gently picked him up, pressing a kiss to his head, and carried him upstairs, worrying slightly at how little he weighed.

I tucked him in, removing his shoes and jeans to try and make him as comfortable as possible, but there was no way I was going to be able to take his contact lenses out, and I knew he would be in pain in the morning.

I winced slightly, knowing his eyes would be so sore, but there was nothing I could do.

I had no idea where Pj and Chris were, only remembering that they had said something about a Doctor's appointment. I had no idea why it had taken them so long, but I decided not to let it bother me, they would be fine, and with that I fell to sleep.

When we woke up the next morning, it was too a joyful, happy bouncing Pj. He was smiling and jumping on the bed, which was kind of weird, but we left it.

" What's going on?" Phil muttered.

" Guess what! Guess what!" Pj cried.

" I don't know. 'M too tired to guess."

" Chris is pregnant."

That woke us up.

" He's what?" I asked.

" Pregnant. Males can get pregnant..."

" I know that, as long as it is a soul bonded couple." I said.

" Exactly, and now Chris is pregnant."

" Congrats!" Phil said jumping out of bed and hugging Pj tightly before running out of the room probably going to look for Chris.

" Congrats. Also where is Chris?"

" He's eating in the kitchen."

" How far along then Daddy Pj?"

" 4 months."

" Already?"

" Yep."

" Have you told your parents?"

" Yeah. That was where Chris and I were last night. We told them, and then we slept at Chris's parents house."

" Do you know the sex?"

" Boy."

" I'm so happy for you." I said enclosing him into a hug.

" Thanks."

" Come on, we better go see what Phil and Chris are doing, we don't want them to get in to too much trouble."

We walked downstairs, and they were sat eating and talking happily. I smiled at them, as did Pj.

" So have you got any names planned for the baby?" Phil asked, as Chris allowed him to touch his stomach.

" I like Jeremy." Chris said, patting his stomach.

" Jeremy Jonathan." Pj said.

" JJ." Chris declared.

" Perfect."

Phil and I just shared a look.

" I bet he'll be so cute." Phil said cooing, looking at Chris's stomach.

It was slightly round, and I wondered how we hadn't really picked up on it before. However, there was no point fussing over that now.

That day we spent with Chris and Pj watching movies and doing coursework that had to be in the next day for college.

The week passed with boring lectures and nothing much more happening. Phil was perfectly fine, I was perfectly fine, Pj was perfectly fine, and well Chris kept getting morning sickness. This came early with male pregnancies, making it an easier way of men being able to tell if they were pregnant.

At the end of the week our bags were packed, and we were waiting for the train as we bid goodbye to Pj and Chris who had come to the station with us. We hugged them tightly, wishing them a really happy Christmas, and telling them not to open their presents before Christmas.

They promised, waving us goodbye as we got on the train. Phil's eyes were still slightly saw from the other day, and so he was wearing his glasses.

" You okay Phil?"

" I'm fine. Just tired again."

" Want to sleep?"

" Yeah." He replied with a yawn.

I gently placed his glasses on the table in front of us, and pulled him so he had his head on my lap as best as it was possible on the train. He curled his legs up as he tried to sleep. I put my earphones in, and ran my hands through his hair. He smiled, snuggling into my leg slightly, and gently falling asleep.

He was perfectly quiet in his sleep for the duration of the journey, and I really didn't want to wake him up. I gently grabbed our shared suitcase, and picked him up into a piggy back.

It wasn't too awkward, and he seemed fine, so I just carried on, carefully getting off the train. Mum was there to pick us up, and she smiled slightly at the sight of Phil before she took the suitcase from me. It was difficult putting him in the car without waking him up, but we managed it, and although there were a few times he stirred, but he still slept on.

" When did he go to bed last night?"

" No idea. I went to sleep pretty early."

" Why? Your train wasn't even until six in the evening."

" I was tired."

" Alright."

My Mum was strange.

We had eaten before leaving to get the train, so as soon as we got back to my Mum's house, I carried Phil straight to bed. He was cuddled up into my neck, so I just kicked our shoes off, and hoped for the best. I just wanted to sleep.

I fell asleep quickly, however I woke to coldness at three in the morning. Phil wasn't where he normally was, but I could hear him breathing in the room.

" Phil?"

I got out of bed, and saw a figure sitting in the window of my room.

" Phil?"

He was shuddering in the window, staring at the snow that had started to fall sometime between we had gone to bed and then.

" Phil? Are you okay?"

He shivered, and I wrapped my arms around him.

" Do you think they'd be proud of me? I mean, I haven't done anything big since, you know, but..."

" Phil they would be proud of everything you have done. They loved you."

" I miss them Dan." He whispered choking up.

" I know Phil, I know."

" This is my first Christmas without them, and I- I just want them back." He whispered, voice cracking.

" I know baby."

I pulled him onto my lap, rocking him slightly.

" I love you Phil, and if you ever need to talk to me, you know you can, right?"

" I know." He whispered, sniffing slightly.

" Come on, let's go back to bed."


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Sorry this has been forever, I have had a lot of exams, and I have so many more in the upcoming months, so updates will be slow, sorry about that.**

**Also I would like to clarify that asexuals will have soul mates but they will be PLATONIC, and you would know if you were an asexual, and your soul mate would agree, and it'd be PLATONIC. **

**Thanks.**

**Please review.**

Dan's Pov

After Christmas, it was Phil's birthday, and not long after that it was the wedding, and the night before nerves over took me. I was staying with Tyler and Troye at their house, and I couldn't help the nerves jiggling through my legs, turning me to marshmallow. I wasn't nervous about marrying Phil, I loved him, but it was the fact that I had to wait until the next day, and what if I did something stupid and ruined the whole day?

Tyler and Troye had tried to calm me, telling me it would be completely fine, but I didn't believe them. What if I tripped over my own feet? What if I ripped my suit?

The what if's flew around my brain at an alarming pace.

" Dan, calm down, it is going to be completely fine." Troye reassured me.

" But what if..."

" Listen to me Dan," Tyler imputed," nothing is going to go wrong, and if it does Phil is still going to love you, and you are still going to get married."

I nodded.

" Good, now go to sleep." Troye said, and I realised they were weirdly acting like my parents, but I did so anyway.

The next morning I woke up with anxious and nervous energy. I was so ready for the wedding, and yet so unprepared as well.

Time passed, and I got ready, and waited with nervous energy before the wedding started.

The room was a normal layout for a wedding. The rows of seats covered in white cloth faced the front of the room, where I waited for Pj to bring Phil up the isle. Pj and Chris were Phil's best men, and mine were Tyler and Troye. We had each picked two, finding it impossible to just choose one.

Tyler was helping me straighten my tie, and Troye was smoothing down my hair, and they reminded me of fussing parents. I looked at my own parents in the front row, and they smirked and took a photo.

Music began playing and my heart raced and my palms began to sweat.

Chris looked at me, giving me the signal that he knew Pj was coming, so Phil was on his way.

Then they turned the corner.

Phil looked beautiful.

His raven locks fell smoothly, flicking around his face, and his swept fringe lay near upon his forehead. His sapphire orbs sparkled with happiness, and there was not a single ruffle in his suit, nor was his bow-tie out of place.

" Wow." I breathed.

" Hubba hubba, hey Dan." Chris whispered to me jokingly.

I ignored him. I focussed on Phil completely, feeling my nerves disappearing as he grinned at me. When he reached the front, I took his hands in my own, cupping them, and bringing them to my lips to kiss softly, and he smiled up at me.

" Hi." He whispered.

" Hey, fancy seeing you here."

He grinned and Pj snorted.

" We are here today..." The priest began saying.

I just looked into Phil's eyes, and I knew that Troye realised I was barely listening, so he nudged me at the important parts so I knew what I had to repeat. Phil seemed more adapted to not paying attention but hearing what was needed to be said anyway.

When the vows were exchanged, and Phil and I slipped the rings onto each others fingers, I squeezed his hand, knowing that despite how happy he was pretending to be, he was sad that he had no family there.

I knew he had expected at least his sisters to be there for his wedding, if not his parents as well. I knew it was time for a meal before we had a party. The party was something I was kind of looking forward to, as it meant Phil and I's first dance, and loads more food before going on the honey moon, but it also meant socialising with some of my family. My parents weren't too bad, but the great Aunts and Uncles that you never saw that end up coming were the worst.

" Dan, Phil you have got time to wash up a bit before the whole greeting everyone and eating." Tyler told us, and I used that excuse to drag Phil off so we could kiss properly in the bathroom without everyone staring at us.

" I missed you." Phil whispered.

" God, I missed you too." I muttered against his lips.

It was about ten minutes later that we left the bathroom, hair flattened down once more, ties neat, and clean faces, as Phil said he had been sweating, and felt kind of grubby.

" Daniel!"

I turned to see my Great Aunt Muriel walking towards me. She pinched my cheeks in an annoying way before she did it to Phil who shuffled his feet awkwardly.

" Well aren't you too just adorable." She cooed.

She took our time up for about ten minutes before her husband sighed, coming over, apologising and leading her away so someone else could talk to us.

There seemed to be so many people, and I knew that it was my Mum who had written the family invitations while Phil and I focussed on friends, but I was sure that there were a few members of my family that I had only met once or twice, and I was unsure why they were invited, because until the invitation I was pretty sure they had no idea that I was dating Phil.

However, I greeted them just the same.

" First dance time!" Pj's voice rang across the room.

Everyone stopped, and I took Phil by the hand, leading him to the front of the room, and I could tell he was blushing, even by the dim lights.

The song started to play as I lead Phil in the dance.

We had chosen The Only Exception by paramore, as realistically that was what it was.

We danced, and once that song was over, we were expected to dance for another while everyone else joined in.

We sat down after that, we were exhausted. As people who spent a lot of time on the internet when they weren't at college.

" You okay Phil?"

" Yeah just tired from dancing." He said, resting his head on my shoulder.

" We have about an hour until we leave for our honey moon, the rest can keep partying, but we've booked a taxi for Midnight."

" It's eleven? How long did the wedding take?"

" About an hour, we spent ages talking to people."

" Oh."

" It's time to cut the cake!" Chris shouted, jumping up and down ten minutes later.

We cut the cake, and smashed some in each others faces before eating the bits we had saved, before washing our faces. I felt uncomfortable with the fact that we had to leave and miss a bit of college, and I knew Phil couldn't do too much of that if he wanted to be a teacher, but we would be fine, as it wasn't too long.

" Hey guys, the taxi is here." Tyler shouted over to us.

We collected our suit cases that we had stored in a side room, and reminded Pj and Chris that they were taking any left over food home and not to ruin the house while we were gone, and they agreed, though they looked as if they weren't listening, so Tyler and Troye promised to manage it if they didn't.

" Thanks Guys."

Everyone waved us off as our taxi started going. We were both looking forward to our holiday in Greece, and the usual wedding night traditions. We were not long after the ages of sixteen, but it was legal, and we were ready for it, so it was fine.

The plane journey was long, and we ended up falling asleep curled up together for the most part, and ignoring whoever was sat next to us, but they were doing the same to us, so it was fine.

When we got there, it was still night, and we were no longer tired after the plane journey, so we just treated it as our wedding night, and did what newly wed couples do.


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Hi, I pointed out last time that it was possible for asexuals, but I am aware that they can have romantic relationships and just not sexual ones, I know asexuals are not the same as aromantics, and I would like to apologise if anyone was offended, but I didn't mean to. I do have friends who are asexuals, and I was aware they can have romantic feelings, but I made a mistake, and I would like to greatly apologise.**

**I do not own Dan and Phil**

Dan's Pov

Months passed, and Pj and Chris's baby was so close to being born. Chris's belly was giant, and he waddled as he walked around. He was tired a lot, and was no longer at college, instead he decided to be a stay at home parents. Both Chris and Pj had large bank accounts full of money from when they were younger that had picked up tons of interest over the years, and with only one bank account, it would have been easy for them to never have to work and still live a very luxurious life.

Phil's Pov

Dan and Pj had gone shopping for a cot for the baby and some food. I had elected to stay home with Chris, and we were happily watching Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone on tv. There was a tub of popcorn in front of us, and we were happily munching on it when it happened.

Chris groaned in pain.

" Chris? What's wrong? Is it the baby?" I asked panicking slightly.

" Contractions." He muttered holding his stomach.

I knew what they were, I remembered my Mum having them, and I knew I needed to ring for an ambulance quickly. Then I would try and comfort Chris while ringing Pj.

" Okay one second Chris."

I rang the ambulance from my mobile, quickly blurting out everything that they needed to know while grabbing a wet flannel.

" How far apart are the contractions?"

" Er about seven minutes from what I can tell."

" Right. Can you stay with him and ride in the ambulance?"

I nodded before remembering that they couldn't see.

" Yeah."

The person on the phone told me that they would be ready for a Cesarean section as soon as Chris got in, and for that I was glad, I didn't want to see him in pain.

I tried to ring Pj but there was no answer. I left a voice mail before hurrying back to Chris.

I held the wet flannel to his forehead, and let him hold my hand while I tried to soothe him.

" What did Pj say?" He asked breathing heavily.

" I couldn't get in touch with him, but I will stay with you until he gets the message, okay?"

" What if he doesn't get there for the babies birth?"

" I will stay with you Chris, as long as you need me."

He grimaced up at me, and realisation hit that it was meant to be a smile.

" Thanks Phil."

" No problem."

I kept whispering words of encouragement, trying to distract Chris from the fact that Pj had not got in touch to let us know he had got the message.

The door rang, and I hurried to answer it, before hurrying back to Chris.

" Come on then." The ambulance woman said as they maneuvered Chris into the ambulance, and I followed not far behind.

The ambulance ride was rushed and yet I didn't let go of Chris's hand. I could just imagine how I would feel if I was pregnant and going into labour and Dan wasn't there, and I hoped to God that it would never happen to us.

When we got to the hospital, they lifted Chris who clearly couldn't walk onto a hospital bed with wheels before rushing him towards the room where he was going to actually have the kid.

" Are you the father?" One of the doctors asked me.

" No."

" He has to come though. If Pj can't come, Phil better come." Chris cried out.

" You Phil?"

" Yeah."

" Right this way then."

They explained to me that I just had to hold Chris's hand as they cut his stomach open, but there would be a sort of make shift screen so Chris was on pain meds so that he wouldn't feel his stomach being opened, and he wouldn't be able to see it either.

" Chris, we are starting now." The nurse told us.

Apparently it had been around half an hour since we had arrived at the hospital, but everything had been such a blur to me as I was focusing on keeping Chris calm and not freaking out. I knew that Chris was wishing I was Pj in that moment, but I didn't feel bad that he didn't want it to be me. If he was there and I was getting it done, I would wish he was Dan.

The process seemed to last ages.

" It's a...boy."

The Doctors took Pj and Chris's baby away to be cleaned, and Chris sighed, and I squeezed his hand in a comforting gesture.

" You have a son Chris."

" You have a Godson Phil."

I smiled at him.

" Thanks." I told him.

" Thank you for helping me Phil. If no one was there, I don't know what I would have done."

" Well, I was glad to help."

Some doctors were stitching up Chris's stomach as we spoke, and as that finished, they transfered Chris to another room, and as I sat there on a chair by his bed, I knew he was just itching to get to his son.

" We'll be bringing your son in."

" When?" Chris asked the nurse.

" Five minutes."

Those five minutes were tense as Chris wiggled with the anticipation of meeting his son. I could tell by his face that he just wanted to hold him then and there.

" He's here."

The nurse brought in a little bundle wrapped in yellow, and handed him to Chris.

Chris and I peered down at the little boy, and he had the most amazing eyes, the greeny blue that I associated with Pj, He had tufts of straight brown hair that was clearly Chris's. The little boy had the nose of Pj and the eye shape of Chris, and a soft of combination of their two mouths.

" What's his name?" The Doctors asked, clearly needing it down for a birth certificate.

" First name is Jeremy. The middle name is Philip. The last name is Kendall-Ligouri."

The Doctors checked on the spellings before leaving us in peace for a little while. Chris was staring down at his baby and rocking him from side to side slightly, with parental love.

" Are you sure about the middle name being Philip?" I asked.

" Of course. Pj and I discussed it, and we both agreed. Plus with what you did today, there was no way that there would be any other middle name for him."

I smiled.

" When do you reckon Pj will get the message?"

" I rang both him and Dan, surely they should have got it unless their phones were off."

" Yeah."

Dan's Pov

Pj and I reached home with the groceries and the cot. Our phones were off, and the house was empty.

" Where do you think they are?" Pj asked.

" Chris probably had another craving for McDonalds or something. It's past lunch, I guess they got a taxi somewhere."

" Right. Lets get this cot built."

Phil's Pov

There was a small incubator cot in Chris's room for baby Jeremy, and I promised to keep an eye on him as Chris was exhausted and wanted a nap. I sat keeping an eye on both Chris and Jeremy. Both were sleeping, and I could feel the days events catching up on me as well, but I was too tired to even think about sleeping. My mind was whirling, and I had promised to watch over Jeremy for Chris, and under no circumstances was I going to break that promise.

When Chris woke up it was three hours later, and it was around four in the evening. I had been up since six in the morning, and hadn't slept well the night before, but I was great at covering it up, so I knew none of them would realise.

" Any sign of Pj?"

" Not yet, sorry Chris."

" It's okay. How's Jeremy?"

" He's sleeping. The Nurses weighed him. He weighed nine pounds twelve ounces. That is massive for a baby."

" It really is." Chris muttered.

" Get some more sleep Chris."

" Thanks Phil."

" No problem."

Chris fell asleep once more.

Dan's Pov

" Peej, I need to ring my Mum, one second."

" Alright."

I turned my phone on, and I realised I had a missed call from Phil. I decided that my call to my Mum wasn't too important and listened to the was from about midday.

" Dan! Chris has started having contractions. They're seven minutes apart. I'm going with Chris in the ambulance, you and Pj need to meet us there!"

" PJ!"

" Dan, what is it?" He asked running in out of breath.

" You might want to ring a taxi, you are a father."

Pj just stared at me blankly.

" What?!"

" I got a message from Phil, and I bet you have one too. Chris started having contractions around midday, and they went to the hospital. It's six in the evening now, so I am pretty sure that you are a father."

" OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" Pj started muttering panicking.

I decided to ring the taxi. They said they would be twenty minutes.

" My Chris was probably alone!"

" Do you really think Phil would have left him alone? Or that Chris would have let them start without someone being there?"

" Right of course."

" Clean up a bit Peej. The taxi will be twenty minutes, and you need to be fully ready by then."

Pj hurried about like a headless chicken while I got my shoes on, and collected some things that they had bought for the baby that would be needed as well as some things that Chris was going to need. I also included shoes for Chris and Phil, just in case they hadn't had time to get some on.

The taxi arrived, and we quickly got in, telling the driver where we needed to go, and I tried my best to calm Pj for the short ride.

Pj was freaking out that he had missed the birth of his first son. I was just so glad that the babies room was done, as Chris was only eight months into the pregnancy, and if they had left it any later, there wouldn't be any thing in the room. Luckily, it was only the cot that needed adding, and we had finished building it, and it was all set up.

Upon our arrival we hurried to the front desk before being given directions to Chris's room.

We hurried in, and we paused at what we saw.

There was a baby in a incubator thing.

Chris was sleeping in the bed, and Phil was holding Chris's hand and seemed to be diverting his attention between the baby and Chris.

" Phil?" Pj asked.

Phil looked up and smiled.

" Hi."

" Were you there? When it happened?"

" Yeah, I stayed with him."

Pj hugged Phil tightly, and I had a feeling that Pj was crying, and it was confirmed by not only the noises Pj was making, but the way Phil whispered comforts into Peej's ear and stroked his back gently.

" Can-can you tell me about my baby?"

" Yeah. His name is Jeremy Philip Kendall-Ligouri, and he was born at one sixteen pm today. He weighs nine pounds twelve ounces, and is completely healthy."

" Thank God."

Pj moved to look down at his baby, and he smiled sweetly at the baby in the tank. I looked too, and could clearly see each of the distinguishable features he had received from his parents. He looked so much like the both of them that it was uncanny.

" My baby." Pj whispered.

I sat down on one of the chairs next to Phil, and eventually Pj took the chair on the other side, and held Chris's hand, stroking gently across Chris's knuckles.

" Mmm...Pj?"

" Yeah baby, it's me,"

Chris's eyes opened further, and he smiled.

" When did you get here?"

" About half an hour ago. Phil told me."

" Good."

Pj and Chris nuzzled their noses together, and I looked away, focusing on Phil as they leaned in to kiss, I didn't want to ruin or impose on their moment.

Phil had his head laying on my shoulder, and he smiled looking up at me.

" How was it?"

" Not bad. There wasn't too much pain for Chris, he was dosed on a lot of pain killers."

" Good." Pj said from across.

" Yeah." Chris replied.

We got talking about how it happened, and Phil's head was still laying on my shoulder, and it wasn't long after that I noticed his breathing even out, and slight snores coming from his mouth.

" Phil's sleeping." Pj whispered.

" He looked like he wanted to drop off most of the day." Chris told me.

I picked Phil up, so he had his head on my right shoulder, and as he was curled into a ball on my lap, I knew he would be comfortable as the rest of us talked.

" He was a great help today." Chris told me.

" I'm glad."

" He didn't panic too much when it first started as well. He rang an ambulance and rang the two of you, and he placed a wet flannel to my head while holding my hand, so I could squeeze it when the pain came."

" I'll need to remember that." I muttered to myself, and Pj just winked at me, knowing what I meant.


	25. Side Note

Side note

A guest mentioned that Pj's last name was spelt wrong. Sorry.

They also said because Dan and Phil live in Britain they wouldn't have been weighed like that at birth. However they do measure babies like this. I was born and still live in the UK and they measure them in pounds and ounces. Or at least they did when I was born. As they were born before me, I assume that they were too.

Thanks x


	26. Chapter 25

**AN: HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN? Too long that's for sure. I apologise profusely. Right I better explain what's happening, just in case you all are interested, or was wondering what on Earth my excuse could be.**

**PLEASE READ:**

**I have some VERY important exams in a couple of months, and despite me not being prepared for it, I have to be. I have to learn all the Science, German and Geography stuff I don't understand as well as quotes from particular novels and Bible quotes and stuff. It's difficult. I will upload whenever I can.**

**Two more chapters after this until the end.**

Dan's Pov

It was five days later that Chris and Jeremy were released from the hospital. The room was in perfect condition by then, as Phil and I had been home a few times to ensure that for the baby and for the two new parents.

The animal print nursery was perfect, and the baby monitors were perfectly in place, and set so that Pj and Chris would be able to hear them. There was also a baby monitor in every room apart from Phil and I's room, and the two bedrooms that were left unoccupied.

The night that they came home, Phil made a cottage pie for tea with vegetables on the side, and had some perfectly prepared milk at the right temperature ready for Jeremy, and we all sat together eating while Pj fed Jeremy.

It was perfect.

We went to bed that night, and I wasn't quite looking forward to the crying that I knew would follow, and with it being a hectic couple of days, Phil and I actually went to bed at eleven, which was very early for us, and something seemed different, but I didn't mention it, and I actually forgot.

It wasn't until a month later that I remembered, and that was only because Phil was being really secretive, and refusing to tell me anything, and when Pj and Chris had taken Jeremy to the park, I had confronted him.

" Okay, what is it spill?"

" What do you mean?" He asked, purposely avoiding eye contact.

" You know what I mean."

He seemed very unwilling to tell me.

" What is it?" I ended up snapping, I really wanted to know. We were soul mates, we weren't meant to keep secrets from each other.

" I'M PREGNANT." He screamed at me.

I froze.

" Why the hell did you keep that from me?" I asked angrily beginning to pace.

" I didn't know whether you wanted kids! We never really discussed it, how on earth was I going to know how you would react?"

" You should have had some faith in me!"

" I WAS SCARED!"

" I am going to be a father, and you didn't think to tell me! How long have you known? How far along are you? WHY WOULD YOU HIDE THIS FROM ME?"

" I WAS SCARED. I DIDN'T KNOW IF WE WERE READY FOR KIDS! PJ AND CHRIS JUST HAD JEREMY, AND I DIDN'T KNOW WHETHER...JUST URGH!" He screamed, storming off.

" FINE! BUT AT LEAST TELL ME HOW MANY MONTHS PREGNANT YOU ARE!"

" FIVE!" He screamed before storming out and slamming the door.

Phil's Pov

I was so angry, and yet I had no idea why. I think with Dan snapping at me, it just made me angry that I had to retaliate. It was our first argument. Sure, we had debates about things, but they were only tiny things about what we were going to eat, and stuff like that.

This was a full fledged argument.

The kid kicked my stomach, and I winced.

I knew exactly where I was going, and that was going to be okay, and I was going to rest when I got there. I ended up at one of the fully furnished mansions that I own. It was weird, but I knew my way around it, despite not really having explored it before when I had stayed over when it had been in the possession of Ivy's soul mates parents.

I found a spare room, and curled up one of the beds and slept.

Dan's Pov

" Dan, where's Phil?" Pj asked around fifteen minutes after they had arrived back, and put Jeremy down for a nap.

" He stormed off." I muttered angrily.

" Why?" Chris asked.

" He's pregnant, and he neglected to mention it to me!"

" Did you ever mention wanting kids?" Chris asked.

" Well...no."

" Did you think that might make Phil feel as if you wouldn't want them?" Pj asked.

" No but..."

" So..." Pj coaxed.

" So I should really have spoken to Phil about it, and I'm in the wrong, and I should find out where he's gone." I admitted eventually.

" Great, only one problem." Chris pointed out.

" Which is?"

" Phil's phone is here, so you can't get in touch with him."

" Damn."

" We'll have to wait for him to come back, he could have gone anywhere." Pj muttered.

It wasn't until the next morning that Phil came back, and as much as I had wanted to phone the police to see if they could find Phil, Pj stopped me, and Chris said that if he was gone for two days, then they would allow me to, but luckily it wasn't needed.

" Phil!"

I ran over to him, and scooped him up, and I could obviously feel the little added weight now I thought about it.

" Why is the bump quite small?" I asked Phil.

" The Doctor said the baby is resting lower down in my man womb."

I had to stop myself from laughing hysterically at the words man womb. I didn't mention to Phil how weird that sounded.

" Right. Oh my God Phil, you don't know how sorry I am, and how worried I was."

" Sorry."

" It's fine."

" Good."

" We need to talk about this though. The baby." I said clarifying.

He nodded, and I led him to our room to talk.

It took a while to come up with agreements, and I worked on decorating the room, and Phil helped every now and again, though I prevented it whenever possible by doing it when he was sleeping, because I didn't want him moving things and doing stuff to much.

With college, it was decided that I would carry on with it, and become what I wanted to be, and Phil would publish a few of the books he had written, well one to start with, and he could work on some more while he was pregnant, and after that when he was looking after the kids with Chris there to keep him company, and we both seemed okay with the option, though Phil was kind of sad that he didn't get to become a teacher.

As five months moved on to seven, Phil's bump seemed to swell in size at quite an alarming rate, but the Doctors said it was completely natural, and that I had nothing to worry about.

We had a few more arguments about me being too overprotective according to Phil, and later he came back from another room crying and begging for forgiveness.

I knew his hormones were out of whack, so I easily forgave him, and apologised about the fact I was being over protective, but I just felt like I needed to.

When seven months reached eight, I made sure that my phone was always on, even if it was on vibrate, and was constantly ringing to check up on Phil.

He just laughed, telling me I worried too much, most of the time at least.

However, when the day came of Phil actually going into labour, despite the preparations I had made so as not to panic, they flew out of the window, and I panicked, running hurriedly from class, and falling in the corridors as I made haste to get to the hospital.

Pj followed not far behind me, and we both flew from the college building and towards the bus stop. The bus had a five minute wait which I spent nervously hoping from one foot to another.

I was going to be a father.

On the bus, I chatted to Pj, well more at him than anything, and as I was rambling, Pj rang Chris to let him know that we were on our way.

Pj's Pov

Dan rabbled on excitedly, and I tried my hardest to listen and take note of everything he was saying. It was quite difficult at the pace he was speaking, but I think I got everything.

And then he began panicking.

" Oh god I am going to be a father!" He muttered, hands flying to pull at his own hair.

" Dan. Dan." I said looking him firmly in the eyes.

He turned to look at me.

" I'm going to be a father Pj!"

" Dan you need to calm down. Phil is the one at the hospital. Phil was the one who had contractions and is going to get his stomach cut open. You need to calm down so that you can make sure he is okay."

" Right."

He took deep breaths, soothing himself.

" You ready Dan?" I asked as we got off the bus in front of the hospital.

" Yes."

We stepped in, and we were immediately greeted by Chris who took us to where Phil was. He pushed Dan into the room, and we sat outside, waiting.

" When did he start having contractions?"

" About an hour go. They were not very far apart. He was in quite a bit of pain. I did exactly what he did, and he kept thanking me profusely."

" Was he okay?"

" Nervous I think. My Mum is looking after Jeremy. I rang her and she got to ours before the ambulance even arrived, so it is okay."

" Okay good, I hope Phil will be okay."

" I'm sure he will."

We waited outside for around an hour and a half before the Doctors left with the baby to go clean it up, and then they took Phil on a wheeled hospital bed to another room with Phil holding hands with Dan as Dan hurried to keep up with them.

They smiled as they passed us, beckoning for us to follow.

We did, and when we got into the room where they were sat and they Dan was hugging Phil tightly and pressing kisses to his temple.

" So...?" I asked.

" Little boy, weighed seven pounds seven." Phil told us.

" What's his name?" Chris asked.

" Wolfe." Dan told us.

" Wolfe Howell-Lester."

"We decided to have Chris as a middle name. I mean Pj yours will be when we have another kid..." Dan started rabbling.

" Dan it is fine."

Wolfe was brought back in not much time after, and Phil held him to his chest rocking him slightly and cooing at him.

" He's beautiful." Chris whispered.

" He is." I agreed.

He had a layer of brown hair on his head, and he his eyes were blue like Phil's. He had Dan's nose and eye shape, but Phil's lips, and he looked adorable.

Phil's eyes were flickering closed, and Dan took Wolfe, while still holding Phil's hand, before pressing a kiss to his head.

Dan rocked Wolfe for a while before putting him in the incubator tank.

" I'm a Dad." Dan whispered proudly.


	27. Chapter 26

**AN: Sorry this has taken way too long to get up. But this time I actually do have an excuse. I am in the middle of my exams and revision has taken up all my time. I still have over two weeks more of exams to do. However, I am taking a break today as we have a week off, and then the rest of the week is going to be hardcore revision. But yeah please enjoy. Also review, you know, if you want to :) It really makes my day when you do.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, obviously.**

FIVE YEARS LATER

Dan's Pov

The alarm went off for work at six thirty am that morning, and I groaned rolling over. I was working as a producer for a radio show, so I didn't speak or anything, but I worked on the technical side of it.I had a nine until six shift, but it was an hours drive on a morning through London, and it normally took me a while to get ready as I had to straighten my hair and eat.

I was twenty two going on twenty three, and Phil had just turned twenty two.

" Do you have to get up?" Phil whined as he did every morning.

" Sorry love, you know how it works."

" Euch. Alright then."

Although Phil didn't have to get up yet, he did, telling me to go and get dressed and he'd make something to eat before getting Wolfe up for school. Wolfe was in reception, and he loved it. He went to the local school, and he seemed to really enjoy it, and the teachers told us he was a pleasure to teach, and that he was really knowledgeable for his age.

I put that down to Phil teaching him things and making it interesting for our little boy, and Wolfe had clung to the knowledge, and it seemed he was applying it at school as well.

Phil's Pov

I made breakfast, toast, cereal, tea and orange juice before going to wake Wolfe up.

" I don't wanna." He moaned, and I smiled, he definitely took after Dan and I in the respect of not wanting to get up.

" Come on Wolfe. If you're good, I'll take you out for ice cream after school."

" Where are Uncle Chris and Uncle Pj? Oh and Jeremy?"

Jeremy was in the same year as Wolfe at school, and funnily enough they were soul mates. They had worked it out when both boys would cry if we separated them when they were younger.

**Flashback**

**I held Wolfe tightly in my hands as I got out of the taxi and Dan paid the driver. Dan opened the door for us, and Chris, Pj and Jeremy were waiting in the living room with us.**

**" Hey guys." I greeted.**

**We talked for a while, and before long, I was holding both Jeremy and Wolfe as I sat on the sofa. They ended up curling up together, and just leaning into each other.**

**" Come on little guy, nap time." Chris said picking Jeremy up.**

**Immediately both Wolfe and Jeremy started bawling. Dan and Pj rushed in and I tried to calm Wolfe as Chris did the same with Jeremy.**

**" Er Chris..."**

**" Yeah?"**

**" Pass me Jer a second, I want to try something."**

**Chris did and immediately they stopped crying.**

**" You know what this means..." Pj said trailing off, but smiling.**

**" Yes." Chris and I said.**

**" No." Dan said.**

**" Jeremy and Wolfe are soul mates."**

**" Really?" Dan asked smiling.**

**Once it was confirmed, we had to come up with some way to make sure we could let them sleep and not have them cry.**

**They ended up sharing a cot until Wolfe was one year old, as at the point, they could stand to sleep away from each other.**

**End flashback**

" They're not up yet. You go run downstairs, and Daddy will help you with breakfast while I go and wake them up."

" Okay."

I always got him dressed after breakfast, as he had a habit of getting food on his school clothes otherwise. It wasn't too bad at lunch, as he couldn't make too much of a mess with his pack up.

" Jeremy are you getting up?"

" Yes Uncle Phil."

" Alright then. Come downstairs breakfast is ready."

Jeremy sped out of the door at that and ran downstairs. I needed to wake up Pj and Chris, I knew that it would be a challenge for Chris, not so much for Pj.

" Pj, you have to get up for work."

He got out of bed groaning.

" I'll leave Chris. I can take the kids to school."

" Thanks Phil." Pj whispered to me.

" No problem."

I went downstairs, and I quickly ate a slice of toast before wiping Jeremy's and Wolfe's face and ushering them upstairs so I could help them get dressed. I switched between the two rooms every now and then, to make sure they were getting dressed properly. After asking Jeremy to tuck his polo t shirt in, and straightening Wolfe's collar they were both fine to and play for half an hour before we set off for school.

" I'm going Phil."

I kissed him hard on the lips before letting him go, and he winked at me, before leaving. I heard the car go, and he drove off.

Around ten minutes later Pj left, and he gave me a friendly hug before going.

At eight, I made sure the kids had their coats on before holding my hands out to each of them.

" So what are you doing at school today?" I asked each of them as we walked along.

" We are going to carry on with our paintings." Wolfe said.

" We started them yesterday." Jeremy told me.

" What are they of?" I asked curiously as we paused at some traffic lights.

" Our family. Me, Jeremy, Daddy, you Papa, Uncle Pj and Uncle Chris." Wolfe told me.

" That's great. When you bring them home, we'll put them on the fridge, how does that sound?"

" Yey thanks Uncle Phil."

" Yeah thanks Papa!"

" No problem."

I carried on listening to them as we walked to school, and when the bell went, they ran to line up, waving at me from in the line.

I smiled as I left the gates.

I had one book signing at midday in a local shop, so I didn't need to rush and get a train for once, and I could pick the kids up instead of Chris having to do it, as we would be finished by half two, I would be out of there by three, and able to pick the kids up by half past.

When I got home, I changed, left a note for Chris who was still sleeping and then got to the local book shop. W H Smiths.

It was a big book shop, and it normally took a while to set up, at least a few hours. I also had to make sure I had enough pens, enough bottles of water, as talking could make your throat dry up incredibly if you spoke for that long.

I also helped them set up the table where I would be sat and sticking the signs down on it.

There were also piles of the new books near the front door of the shop for people to buy, and a collection of my other books near the tables I was working at.

" Ready Mr Howell-Lester?" One of the workers asked.

" It's Phil, and sure."

The doors flood open, and I smiled as the queue started moving towards me. The book was a teenage book, and a lot of kids were here, and I was kind of worried that they were skipping school, before realising, that lot of schools had brought the students here, which was weird, but I accepted it.

At the end of the signing, I had gone through five bottles of water, I really needed the loo and I was getting kind of hungry, but I knew I could wait until tea.

" Is that all Phil?"

" Yeah. I have to go and pick my son and his soul mate up, so..."

" Yeah go on then."

I never really got mobbed by fans in the street, and for that I was glad, but I assumed it was mainly because I kept my head down, and just walked and had always been good at sticking to myself and not getting attention, and it still worked, so I was fine.

" Papa!"

" Uncle Phil."

I was wrapped in flying hugs on my arrival by Jeremy and Wolfe, and I smiled down at both of them.

" We have to go home, I expect your Daddy will want to see you Jeremy." I said, referring to Chris.

" Okay."

" I'll buy us all an ice cream from the shop okay."

They both nodded sweetly as we walked home. I got them both a chocolate feast ice cream from the shop, and they both seemed pleased with it.

When we got home, Chris thanked me for letting him have a lay in, and I realised he had done some cleaning, as this morning quite a few of the kids toys had been laying around from when they had time after breakfast.

" Thanks for cleaning."

" No problem."


	28. Chapter 27

**AN: I have been away for a while, so sorry it has been so long since updates. I have also had a lot of exams that I have had to deal with, and despite them being out of the way for a while I was having a break. Sorry about that.**

**Also to Angela (guest) who reviewed talking about aro/ace people, I did include them, or I had assumed I had, as I did in one of the stories I was working on at the same time as this. Soul mates don't have to be romantic, they can be platonic or familial, and I apologise if I offended anyone with the fact that I forgot to mention it. Sorry.**

**THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER.**

**Disclaimer: None of this happened.**

Eight years later

Phil's Pov

Dan and I had four kids, and Chris and Pj had three, and we still lived together, it just made it easier to balance everything.

Dan and I's kids were, Wolfe, Harry, Hermione and Millie.

Pj and Chris's kids were Jeremy, Sophia and Tanya.

Chris was still a stay at home parent, and I was when I wasn't doing book signings, or interviews. Dan still worked as a producer, and Pj still had the same job he had before.

On the sixth of November I had a book signing in Manchester, and as we had all moved to London not long after the birth of Dan and I's second kid, and the discovery of Chris's second pregnancy, and we had a massive house, and it meant a shorter drive to work for Dan.

So I had gotten the train that day early, as I was doing two signings in the same day in Manchester, to mark the release of my twentieth new book.

It was my favourite one to right so far, as it was set in a place we had all gone on holiday in America, and I got to right from a different perspective. It was fun.

By the time I got on the train to go home again, it was five, and it was already dark, even though it was only four in the evening. I knew Dan was working until nine that night as he had shift change and started working at midday for a while, but I knew that my kids would be safe in the hands of Pj and Chris, and that they wouldn't let Wolfe and Jeremy stay out to late, even though they tried to push their luck and do that, even though they were only thirteen.

They thought as they were teenagers, they should be allowed to do it, although they still did get incredibly good grades and helped tutor Sophia who had dyslexia and sometimes needed the extra help.

When I got off the train, it was nearly half past six, and I decided it would be okay for me to walk home. I wasn't too tired, despite the early morning, and the cool breeze was nice.

However, as I took a short cut down an alley, I realised my mistake. It wasn't a good idea going down a dark alley in the middle of London, and yet I had done it.

" What do you want?" Someone snarled close to me.

I jumped.

" I-I was just taking a short cut." I whispered.

" I recognise you from somewhere." The guy said circling me.

" Now now Bret don't mess around." A girl whispered not far from us, making me jump again.

" I guess you are right."

They both jumped me, and I struggled to fight back. The guy, Bret was bigger than me, and although the girl was slightly smaller in height she was a lot stronger.

I tried to scream, but a hand covered my mouth, and as I tried to bite them, it didn't seem to hurt and the hand didn't move.

A smash to the back of my head resulted in darkness.

Aled's Pov

The surgery had been moved to an earlier time, as a lot of teenagers listened to our show, and we wanted to be there for them, so having it earlier but after Dr Rhada's shifts, meant that they found it easier to have their questions answer.

However during one show, something bad happened.

We were talking about self harming that night, and we were talking when one of our producers collapsed.

I just looked at Dr Rhada and she looked back at me worried, and we were both glad that there wasn't any cameras on for this show.

I finished what I say saying as quickly as possible while one of the other producers but some music on so that Rhada and I could go check on the producer.

She went over, and found out where he was bleeding. He was bleeding heavily from his nose, the back of his head, he was coughing up blood, and I was panicking.

I knew this producer, everyone did.

Dan Howell-Lester.

He was a guy who, despite his awkwardness, talked to people and made sure that everyone was okay before going on, and he was so caring. Also I had met his family a fair few times, including the other two people him and his husband lived with, and they were all so kind, and you could tell that they were all family orientated.

" Rhada? Why did he collapse?"

" His soul mate. Something has happened to his soul mate. I- I don't think Dan is going to be alive much longer. The extent of his injuries..."

" Right, I'll call an ambulance, Mark, can you get his phone and ring er...Chris I think his name was. We need to find out where Phil was today, also what time he was expected home. If he isn't home already, call the police to get looking for him, okay?"

" Right."

Everyone started rushing off to do these things, and I sat stroking Dan's hair as Rhada tried to stop some of the blood flow.

" We're loosing the pulse." Rhada told us.

" Chris said Phil should have been home by now."

" The police are looking."

" The ambulance are on their way."

It was about five minutes before the ambulance got there that Rhada told us.

" The pulse is gone."

" There isn't any way to help?" I asked desperately.

" No, in this situation, I'd have to be working on Phil instead of Dan. He's gone."

I froze, and a few tears dripped from my eyes, and everyone else in the office was like that. Therre was still music playing, but the show was beginning to end, and I had no idea what to do.

" Aled, you go and end the show. I'll stay with Dan." Rhada told me.

I ended the show after drying my face, and apologised to the audience for the abrupt ending and stuff, but told them it couldn't be helped, but I didn't elaborate.

Luckily the next show was in a different studio, so we didn't have to worry about getting in anyones way. When the ambulance arrived, they got Dan onto a gurney, and took him before Producer Mark thought of something.

" I didn't tell Chris something had happened to Dan."

" What?" Rhada asked confused.

" I never mentioned it, and I am pretty sure he thinks Dan was wondering. Oh god."

" Calm down, ring back now."

Chris's Pov

" PJ!" I screamed after the second call of the day from the BBC.

" Chris? Chris what is it?" He asked running in out of breath as the kids followed him.

" Dan and Phil, they're...they're..."

" Chris?" Pj asked worriedly.

" They're dead."

THE END.


End file.
